Gingersnaps
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Returning for their 8th year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione find themselves in each others lives once again. Will things be different now that the War is behind them? Late night study sessions and cookies bring this unlikely pair closer than they ever thought imaginable. Draco/Hermione COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Are you ready for a new Dramione story? Yes? Well, you're in luck, because I will be posting multiple chapters a day! I had started this story back in November, then hit a serious writers block. I put it aside and worked on some other stuff, then my family and I moved from Hawaii to Las Vegas! We're finally settled in and this story started bugging me in the back of my mind to finally complete, so here we are! I wanted to finish this story before I started posting incase I went through writers block again, but thankfully, I was able to complete it!**

 **Big, big, Hufflepuff hugs and thanks to my Huffle-twin,** ** _Sweet Little Bullet_** **, who edited every chapter and pushed me to continue and help me flush out ideas. It's a fluffy piece, with bits of drama here and there.**

* * *

 _Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _Congratulations! You have been chosen as the Head Girl during the 1998/1999 school term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

 _Enclosed is your badge as well as your pass to sit in the train car designated for the Head Boy and Girl, as well as Prefects, on the Hogwarts Express. As with your Prefect duties before, you will be required to make rounds on the train to ensure other students are behaving and conducting themselves accordingly. You are allowed to take and give house points as needed._

 _After the feast on September 1st, please help the Gryffindor First years to their dormitories then come to my office to receive more instruction on your duties for the year. The password is Figg._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Hermione read the letter over and over again, each time causing her to smile to widen. She was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting alone in her compartment in the specified car on the train.

Head Girl! She couldn't believe it!

She had missed all of her seventh year during the war and was already happy enough that the Headmistresses was letting anyone come back to complete their schooling if they wanted too. But to receive the honor of being Head Girl as well? She was ecstatic!

Of course, Harry and Ron teased her, saying _of course_ she'd be Head Girl. She was still sad they wouldn't be joining her, going off to be Aurors instead, but at least she knew that this year, she'd only have to worry about her own studies and not theirs as well.

She checked her wristwatch and realized that it was nearly time to start her first round on on the train. She gave Crookshanks a little scritch behind his ear as she passed him, earning a purr in return, then headed out the compartment door.

She checked in on the Prefects first, reminding them that they needed to do their rounds in a few minutes time. She assigned them to specific cars to check ahead of her, then she would do her own sweep after them. She looked around and noticed all the students looking at her all had Prefect badges and wondered briefly where the Head Boy was. ' _Perhaps he was apparating to the school gates'_ , she thought to herself.

As the other students headed out of the car, Hermione looked around her now empty one and grumbled as she saw that some of the compartments were already littered with trash. She tsked under her breath as she began to pick up candy wrappers from the floor.

After giving the Prefects ample amount of time to do their rounds, she made her way to the end of the car to head onto the others to start her own round. She noticed however, that one of the last compartments in the back of the car was closed and it looked like someone was inside. Sighing to herself, thinking it was one of the Prefects trying to skip on his or her duties, she opened the door, ready to reprimand them, when she stopped and stared, seeing the last person she expected.

"Malfoy?" she finally asked, as if making sure it was really him.

He was sitting by himself, with his head leaning against the window, staring out onto the vast landscape outside. He looked worn and tired. When she said his name, it was the first time he realized she had even opened the compartment door.

He turned to her and frowned. "What do you want, Granger?" he asked moodily.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "You can't be here, Malfoy. This car is for Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl only. Please move to one of the other cars."

He stared at her for a good ten seconds before returning his head against the window and resuming his stare outside. "No," he said.

She gaped at him, "Malfoy-"

"Granger, the train is only half full right now. Does it really matter if I'm in this compartment if no one else is using it?" he said, not looking at her.

"That's not the point. This car is designated for only-"

"Granger, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but fuck off." With a flick of his wand, he closed the compartment door and locked it.

She stared at the door, her anger growing inside. How dare he talk to her like that! She was about to pound on the door until he opened it again, when the Prefects began to return.

Looking at her watch, she cursed herself when she realized she was late on her own rounds. ' _I'll come back and deal with him later'_ , she thought.

By the time she was done, she had just enough time to eat a quick lunch before she had gotten called to assist with a few matters in some of the other cars. First, she had to break up a few fights between some third and fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherin students. Then she had to console a few terrified first years, afraid to be away from their families. By the time they reached the Hogsmeade station, Hermione hadn't had a chance to speak to Malfoy again. "Probably best," she mumbled to herself as she ushered students from the train. Hagrid was there, collecting the first years and he did a little wave to Hermione upon seeing her. She gave him a smile and waved back before heading to the carriages. She was momentarily surprised when she saw they weren't being pulled horseless, but by Thestrals. "Of course… they're only seen by those who've witnessed death," she mumbled to herself. She looked around her and seemed to notice almost all the students were a bit weary of the creatures that were now visible to them. She was thankful the First Years took boats.. if any of them could see the Thestrals they'd probably never want to set foot at Hogwarts.

She climbed into a carriage and was happy to see that it was occupied by Ginny and few other Gryffindors from the other years.

"Hermione!" said the fiery redhead, scooting over in the seat to make room for her friend. They exchanged hugs and began talking as if no time had passed between them, since Hermione had spent the remainder of her summer with her family after she retrieved them from Australia.

They reached the castle and entered the Great Hall, waiting patiently for the feast to begin. Hermione looked around the room and realized that unless she had seen it for herself, no one would have ever known that a battle took place here only a few months ago. She wondered how they were able to fix it up so quickly.

The first years arrived and were sorted quickly, as there was only about half the numbers of them then there usually were. She took another glance around the room and saw that the tables were only about half filled, with the Slytherin table even smaller than that. She briefly noticed Malfoy sitting at the very end of his table, staring moodily at the empty plates in front of him.

After the feast, Hermione ushered all the first years to the Gryffindor tower. She gave a tour of the common room then pointed out where the bathrooms and dormitories were. Once everyone was settled, she made her way to the Headmistress's office.

She knocked three times on the door then heard a simple, "Enter" from the other side. She opened the door and saw Headmistress McGonagall, sitting at her desk. She looked up and gave the younger witch a friendly smile, "Ah, good evening Miss Granger. I'll be with you in a moment, I just have some letters I need to attend to."

"Take your time, Headmistress," said Hermione, sitting in one of the two chairs that were in front of the massive desk. She looked around at the portraits on the wall of the past headmasters and headmistresses, most of which were asleep, all except for two, and they were both looking at her. The first was an elderly man that had long, white hair and matching beard with blue eyes behind moon-shaped glasses. His eyes sparkled when they met hers and he gave her a friendly nod in greeting. She returned the gesture then looked at the other portrait. This one was not as friendly as the other but wasn't as hostile as he normally was while he was alive. He looked at her evenly for a few seconds before Severus Snape also gave her a nod in greeting.

A few sharp knocks on the office doors made her jump slightly, momentarily forgetting that the Head Boy would also be attending this meeting as well.

McGonagall looked up from her letter. "Enter," she said just as simply as she had when Hermione knocked. Hermione heard the door open and close and she got up to greet the boy who would be her partner the rest of the term. She turned around, a pleasant smile on her face, and was shocked, once again, to see Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy?" Hermione said questioningly, walking over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with the headmistress," he stated boredly, trying to step around her.

She blocked him easily and stood in his way. "Well, you'll have to come back later. We're waiting on the Head Boy so we can go over our duties," said Hermione sharply.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, "When will you get it through your thick skull that I _am_ the Head Boy?"

Hermione's mouth opened slightly with shock. " _You_? The Head Boy?"

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were when I found out," he said with a shrug.

When she just stood there, still staring at him, he raised his eyebrows then said, "Are you going to move or what?"

She glared at him before turning on her heel and walking towards the Headmistress, Draco following behind her.

"Did you really assign Malfoy as Head Boy?" Hermione asked the elderly witch.

McGonagall raised her head and focused on the girl, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Hermione gaped, "Well, the fact that he's _Malfoy_ is one. He's a Death Eater for crying out loud!"

"Ex-death Eater. Especially now that Voldemort is _actually_ gone," said Draco said cooly.

Ignoring him, Hermione continued, "He let Death Eaters into the school two years ago! He tried killing Dumbledore. He-"

"Enough, Miss Granger," said the Headmistress sternly but quietly. The look she gave Hermione told the young witch she was starting to cross the line.

Hermione frowned, thoroughly confused. Draco just stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Please, have a seat," said McGonagall motioning to the two chairs.

Hermione sat in the chair she had previously been in while Draco sat in other. McGonagall looked at the two before speaking, "While you do have valid points Miss Granger, it is not your decision who gets to be Head Boy and Girl. That is mine, and mine alone."

"But-"

"Please do not interrupt," snapped the Headmistress, starting to lose patience.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione who looked down at her hands in her lap.

Draco sat there, suppressing a smirk, happy to have Granger in trouble for once and not him.

"Mr. Malfoy and his mother have been expunged of all charges as of a month ago," began McGonagall. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise but didn't say anything as the Headmistress continued, "Potter himself testified for them. Everything Draco had to do was not of his accord. It was either do what he was told or he and has family would die. After the trials, I visited the Malfoy's home estate myself, and told Mr. Malfoy here that if he so wished to come back to Hogwarts to finish school, that he would be able to do so. I was hoping you would be understanding and not treat him like a criminal… are you going to make a liar out of me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned but shook her head slowly, "No ma'am."

"Thank you. That is all you really need to know of the matter. If Mr. Malfoy here would like to divulge anything else to you, that is his prerogative."

Draco shook his head, not saying anything.

"I chose Mr. Malfoy because I felt this would be good for him. It is my way of showing the other students that I trust him and they should too; or at least not treat him like a criminal. I understand there is history between the two of you, but starting tonight, you must put your differences aside and learn to work together. You are Head Boy and Girl after all, and your actions will be noticed by others. You are to set a standard of how students should behave. What better way then for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to team up and show such an example?" she said with a thin smile.

Hermione blinked a few times not saying at first. When she realized that the Headmistress was expecting an answer, she said, "Yes ma'am, I understand."

Draco nodded and added his agreement.

They spent another thirty minutes going over the duties they were required to do and were also informed that since they were Head Boy and Girl, they would receive their own private dormitories and bathrooms, which were located just down the hall from the library. They were also informed that due to "shenanigans" that had happened within the private rooms in previous years, members of the opposite sex are not allowed in their room and an alarm would go off if one set foot in there. McGonagall then told them the incantation of how to set their password and sent them on their way.

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridors together in silence, keeping a few feet distance from each other. Hermione promised McGonagall she wouldn't treat Draco like a criminal, but she never said she'd talk to him if she didn't have too. Draco didn't seem to mind, seeing as he wasn't saying anything either. It surprised her though, when he merely started chuckling to himself as they got closer to the rooms.

She looked at him curiously and he glanced her way before continuing to look ahead of him. "You should have seen the look on your face when I told you I was Head Boy. It looked like you ate a vomit flavor bott," he said.

"Well, do you blame me? After everything you've done..."

"I believe the Headmistress told you not to treat me like criminal," he reminded.

She glared at him, "Listen Malfoy, you may have been expunged from all charges, but that still doesn't give an excuse to how you treated me, and my friends, before all this started. We're supposed to show a united front in front of our peers, that's fine. When we're doing our duties together we will be cordial, same as when we're in classes together. Otherwise, don't talk to me."

She walked faster after her little outburst, wanting to get away from him. He continued to walk at a leisurely pace. "That's fine Granger," he called after her, "You'll just have to deal with me for the year, then you can be rid of me forever, alright?"

"Can't wait," she mumbled, as she got her dorm entrance. She set up her password (Snuffles) and let herself into her room.

She looked around saw that it was easily the size of her dorm in the Gryffindor tower, only there was just one bed. There was a huge desk for studying and doing homework and off to the side was a small bathroom that had a shower, sink, and loo. There was even a little couch along one wall to curl up in, which was exactly what Crookshanks was currently doing. Her belongings were already there and she quickly unpacked her things so it was one less thing to worry about. She changed into her pajamas then curled up into bed. She wrote a quick letter to the boys and then another to her parents that she would send off in the morning. She turned off the bedside lamp and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school went by without a hitch. It also ended with a pile of homework. Hermione didn't mind though. She now had her own room to study in and she could do her work in peace, except for when she had to make her rounds, of course. She noticed that Draco mostly kept to himself, which if she thought about it, made sense. He was the only one from his house to return to finish his schooling for his year so he really had no friends to hang around with anymore. She did see him a few times when she did rounds, glad he was doing his duties. She noticed however, that he barely paid attention to his surroundings and just kind of walked the halls like he was bored out of his mind. She shrugged it off as it wasn't her problem if Draco Malfoy was bored or not.

It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione had been working on her homework for a few hours. It was taking longer than usual to complete her assignments because she just couldn't find a spot to get comfortable to work in. She kept switching from her desk, to her bed, to her couch. After a while she realized what she wanted was the library; even though other students were in there she didn't mind as long as no one bugged her too much. Plus, she missed the comforting smell of books surrounding her. Hoping this would help her situation, she packed her homework into her school bag and made the short trek from her dorm to the library.

The library was fairly busy for the first saturday of the school year. There were four rows of small round tables with six tables in each row. Almost every table was filled with two or three students. Just as she was about to give up and go back to her room, she finally spotted an empty table at the very back of the the rows. She set her school bag down and took out her homework supplies; parchment, ink, quill, as well as her various books. ' _First order of business… the essay for Potions',_ she thought to herself. She opened up her potions books and began her essay.

After an hour, with her essay completed to her satisfaction, she rolled it up and stuck it in her bag. She moved her neck on her shoulders side to side to help un-stiffen them, then glanced around noticing the library wasn't as busy as it was before. A quick look out the window suggested that maybe the nice weather outside must have had something to do with it. She got up from her seat and went to look up a book that she needed for Charms class when she realized that Draco was also in the library, sitting at one of the small tables only four away from her own. He glanced up at the same time she looked over and met her gaze. She immediately looked away and went off to find the book she needed.

Back at her table, she opened the book and began reading the information needed for her next essay. Ten minutes later, a shadow loomed over her, blocking the light, making it difficult to read. She frowned then glanced up, surprised to find it was Draco casting the shadow.

"Can I help you, Malfoy? You're in my light," she said, going back to reading the book and making notes.

"What book do you have?" he asked impatiently.

Without looking up she asked, "Why?"

"Because there's a book I need for the assigned Charms essay. It was on the shelf a little while ago and now it's not. I was just wondering if you have the book," he said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Hermione lifted the book and propped it on the table while she continued reading. He turned his head slightly to read the cover then nodded.

She put the book back on the table and said, "Is it the book you need?"  
"Yes. But you got it first so I'll just wait," he said grudgingly, turning to head back to his desk where his things were.

Taking her time, Hermione continued her note taking. She did look up every now and again to see if Draco was still around. He was, and almost every time she looked up, he was either already looking at her or reading one of his own books for another homework assignment.

One time she glanced up and saw three other Slytherin boys were standing near Draco's table, talking to him. Draco seem to be disinterested in what they were saying while they talked. She couldn't overhear what they were saying, but it didn't take much to realize that the boys were trying their hardest to talk cruelly to Draco due to all the sneering and mean looks they were shooting his way. She was about to get up and say something, when she forced herself to sit back down. ' _He's Malfoy. He can handle himself'_ , she insisted. She kept an eye on the other boys though until they turned to leave, but not before one of them kicked Malfoy's chair causing him to jolt. He gave the boys an icy stare as they walked away, but still didn't say anything as he continued his homework.

' _Well that's different…'_

She made a few more notes from the book she had then closed it quietly. She walked over to where Draco sat and placed it next to his elbow as he continued writing his essay, ignoring her. As she turned to walk away, he mumbled a "thanks", barely audible to anyone around. She nodded slightly, unsure if he even saw, and went back to her own table.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Hermione found herself back in the library, this time intending to go over the work she did the previous day, just to make sure she didn't miss anything. She set her things down at the same table as before and looked around. She noticed that Draco was already there, working on his own homework. She wondered briefly why he didn't just do his work in his own room, when she realized the same could be asked about her.

She took out her Charms essay first and read it through. She frowned at her scroll when she caught something that might be incorrect and wanted to double check. She got up and went to the bookshelf where the book was located, only to find it was gone. Sighing, she made her way back to her desk. She passed Draco on the way and stopped suddenly before turning around and heading toward him. She stood by his side for a moment before he finally said, without looking up, "What do you want, Granger?"

"I was wondering if you still had that Charms book from yesterday?" she asked.

Draco nodded and glanced toward the stacks of books on his desk, "It's in there somewhere," he said.

"May.. may I borrow it for a few minutes? I only want to check something," she asked hesitantly.

Draco gave a shrug and she took that as a yes. She pulled the book from the middle of the pile, making sure not to topple over the other ones in the process.

"I'll bring it back soon," she said as she turned away.

He grunted in way of a response, never looking up at her until her back was turned.

It took a little longer than she intended, but she finally fixed her essay. She was about to return the book to Draco when she saw those same Slytherin boys were at Draco's table again, with their same sneering faces. Draco, it seemed, wasn't looking up at them this time, but ignoring them. One kicked his chair to get a reaction and she could see Draco's jaw clench, but still, he never looked up or said anything to the other boys. One of the other boys kicked his chair again, receiving the same response.

Scowling, she got up and walked over, the book still in her hand. The boys stopped talking to Draco and looked up at her when she came to the table, scowling in her direction now.

"Go away, Granger," Draco snarled before she had a chance to say anything.

"I just came to return the book," she said hotly, before she dropped it smartly on the table. She looked up at the other boys and said, "And if I see you kick another one of the library's chairs again, I'll dock house points. Is that clear?"

They scowled even more. The taller, bigger, one said "We'll talk to you later, _Malfoy,_ " before turning around and leaving, the two other boys following in his shadow.

Hermione was about to turn around and head back to her own table and someone caught her arm. She glanced over and saw that Draco was scowling at her, "Don't ever do that again, got it?"  
She glared back at him, "What? Return a book to you? Fine. I won't." She tried wrenching her arm free, but he just tightened his grip.

"That's _not_ what I meant, and you know it. Don't come over here when they're near me. I can handle them. I don't need some-"

She waited for him to say that awful word….

"- _meddlesome_ girl sticking her nose into other people's business. Understand?"

Hermione was momentarily stunned when he didn't use the word she was expecting. She quickly gained composure and said, "Maybe if _you_ would have told them to stop, _I_ wouldn't have to. Don't forget you're Head Boy; you can dock points too," she reminded.

He let go of her arm and scoffed, "Right," he said, shaking his head.

She frowned, "You won't take points from your own house, even if your fellow housemates deserve it?"

"And make them have one more excuse to hate me even more? Yeah, right," he said, going back to his work.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but at that instant, Madam Pince came by and frowned at them for talking too loudly.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione, as she went back to her own table.

' _What did he mean, hate him more?'_ she wondered.

She decided that she would think about it later and went back to proofreading her homework.

The next day in Potions Class, Professor Slughorn suggested everyone find a partner for the class assignment as he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the chalkboard. Most of the students groaned, including Hermione. She hated partnering up with other people. She'd much rather work alone. She went to ask Ginny if she would like to be partners, but she saw that Luna had already snagged her. She looked around and saw that everyone else had a partner… except Draco. Great. With a sigh, she made her way to his table and set her things down.

"Looks like we're partners," she said, looking at the instructions on the board to see what ingredients were needed.

"I hate assignments like these. I'd rather work alone," mumbled Draco, setting up the scales and cauldron.

Hermione nodded, "Same. But looks like we don't have a choice. So I'll go get the ingredients from the cupboard."

He nodded as she walked off. Hermione was just about done gathering ingredients when Ginny stepped up next to her. "Sorry you're stuck with Malfoy," said Ginny, gathering her own ingredients.

Hermione shrugged. "It's fine. Have fun with Luna," she said smirking.

Ginny giggled, "She snatched me up before I could walk over to you. I don't mind though. She keeps things entertaining."

"I bet," said Hermione before turning, "See you at lunch?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione went back to stand next to Draco.

She noticed that he already started to heat up the cauldron so she handed him some roots to cut up while she placed fly wings in the mortar and got to work.

They worked well together, barely talking, but Hermione found they didn't really need to. He knew what he was doing and she was glad of it. As far as Potions partners go, having Draco as hers wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

At the end of class, Slughorn had boasted how their potion was the only one to have been completed properly and on time then awarded them 30 house points each.

Hermione packed up her things and turned to tell Draco something, only to find that he had already walked out of the class. She frowned, then shook her head as she left the room, walking with Ginny and Luna to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So how was it, really?" asked Ginny, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Having Draco has a partner in Potions?"  
Hermione shrugged, taking a bite of her own sandwich, "Fine. He's actually pretty skilled in that subject."

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Did you just compliment _Malfoy_?"

"Not really a compliment, just an observation," she said.

"He wasn't mean to you at all? No whispering insults like usual?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. But that's not surprising." At Ginny's confused look, she explained, "McGonagall told us that we have to set a good example when we're around each other. She thinks that since I'm from Gryffindor and he from Slytherin, if other students can see that we can work together, it should be easy for others to do so as well."

Hermione sighed, done with her lunch and her eyebrows drew together as she was thinking, "I think she's just tired of all the house feuding and honestly, I am too, especially after this past year we've had."

Ginny nodded in agreement and the two of them went back to eating their lunch.

Later that evening, Hermione was back at her usual table in the library. She saw Draco was there, this time only three tables away, doing his own work. She saw the other Slytherin boys walk past Draco, but whether they said or did anything, she didn't know, but she did notice Draco's jaw seemed to be clenched again, leaving Hermione to wonder what in Merlin's name is going on between him and his housemates.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks went by and Hermione was in the library almost nightly due to homework or N.E.W.T. studies. Draco was there nightly as well and the random nights he wasn't, she found herself wondering where he was, then scolded herself to get back to her own work. When he was there, they were always needing to borrow books from each other. Being in the same classes and studying for the same test, with a limited amount of text books in the library, meant students had to share, and they always seemed to be there at the same time, needing the same books. After a week of each of them going back and forth between tables and exchanging text books multiple times, Hermione was surprised that Draco had gone straight for her table and plopped down in the seat across from her, unpacking his school bag.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What does it look like? I'm doing homework," he said, getting out some parchment.

"I mean, why are you sitting with _me_?" she clarified.

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you haven't noticed, we're constantly needing the same books. Don't you think it would be easier if we just sat at the same table with all the books available to the both of us at the same time?"

She frowned, "I guess so."

Draco muttered something about stubborn Gryffindors, but Hermione decided to ignore it, not wanting to get into an argument.

They did their homework together, and just like in potions, barely said a word to each other and their table was quiet except for the scratching of their quills on parchment.

Madam Pince stopped by later and informed them that the library would be closing soon. "However," she said with a small smile, "since you two are Head Boy and Girl, you may stay later, as long as you make sure the doors are locked on your way out, ok?"  
Hermione thanked her and promised to make sure to lock up.

When Madam Pince left the library and it was empty except for the two of them, Draco seemed to finally relax a bit, putting his feet up on the chair across from him, which was next to Hermione's chair.

"Just because she isn't here doesn't mean you can't disregard the rules, Malfoy."

He sighned as he put his feet back down on the floor.

"You're such a goody-goody Granger," he complained, though there was no venom in his voice when he said it.

Ignoring the comment again, Hermione continued her work,

A few minutes later, she heard a crunching sound. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at Draco, who was popping in a small cookie into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she whispered a hiss at him.

"Why are you whispering? It's only us in here," he said, reaching into his pocket and eating another cookie.

She shook her head and said, "You can't bring food in here, Malfoy."

"I'm hungry," he said with a shrug, "I've been doing homework for four hours straight and I'd rather not head down to the kitchens to get a snack."

She glared at him, "You're getting crumbs all over your homework."

He looked down, "Hmm... Seem's that I have." He brushed the crumbs away, purposefully towards Hermione. "There, all better."

She very nearly growled, "Now you've got them on _my_ homework." She took out her wand and used a quick spell to get rid of the offending crumbs. "What are you eating anyways?" she snapped.

Draco reached into his pocket and showed her a small, golden brown cookie, "Gingersnaps," he said.

She raised an eyebrow and asked , "Do you always carry gingersnaps in your pocket?"

"No. But since the house elves give them to me…"

"You mean you keep asking House elves to bring you cookies?" she asked incredulously.

"I've never asked. They just do it," he said, eating another one with a shrug.

Hermione studied him for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Well, if you must know," he said, sitting up in his chair, "One night during one of my patrols, I got hungry, so I stopped by the kitchens for a snack. All these bloody house elves surrounded me and kept asking what I wanted. I just wanted them to leave me alone so I said the first thing I could think of, which was gingersnaps. Next thing I know, I have a plate of them shoved in my hand. Now every morning when I wake up, there's another plate of them on my nightstand."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "How long has that been happening for?"

Draco shrugged, "Since school started."

Hermione gaped, "So, you've been carrying around gingersnaps in your pocket every day?"

"Don't be daft. I only bring them to the library when I know I'm going to be here a while," he said dismissively.

"You know, you could just ask them to stop," she said, shaking her head.

"Why? They're my favorite. Reminds me of Christmas," he said, eating another and bent over to work on his homework.

Hermione looked at him curiously as he did his work. When he finally looked up, he raised his eyebrows and asked "What?"

"Nothing," she said, "You're just… odd, Malfoy. That's all."

Unsure of what to say, Draco just frowned and went back to his homework.

Another silent half hour went by before Hermione started packing up her bag and Draco did the same. They left the library together, Hermione making sure it was locked up, and went towards their dorms, again not talking, but Hermione realized that it wasn't as uncomfortable. They had just spent a few hours together sitting next to each other, doing homework in silence, and for some reason, it never felt weird.

As they neared their dorms, Hermione suddenly blurted, "Why do those other Slytherin's look like they want to beat you up?"

Draco hesitated, then shrugged, "Probably because they do."  
"But… why?"  
He sighed, "Let's save that for another day, ok? I'm heading to bed." With that, he went to his door and muttered the password. With one last glance at Hermione, he slipped inside and closed the door.

When Hermione went to bed that night she realized that for the first time since she had met Draco, they didn't have a heated row or argument at all, even though they had spent a good portion of the day together.

"Wonder what Harry and Ron would think about that," she mused, as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back to uploading more chapters! I'm reading through and editing before posting, since it's been so long since I wrote the first part. Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Another Saturday came all too quickly with another day spent in the library. This time, Hermione was joined by Ginny and Luna, who were currently both busy with their Divination charts.

"I still can't believe you're taking N.E.W.T. level Divination," sighed Hermione, shaking her head.

Ginny shrugged, "It's fun. And it's taught by a Centaur! Even _you_ have to admit that that's cool."

"OK, I admit, I'd like to take maybe _one_ class with an Centaur, but not a whole year's worth. And _especially_ not with homework for it. It's just a waste of time."

"Well, that's what I think about Ancient Runes, but I don't make fun of you for taking it," said Ginny.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes you do!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," giggled Ginny.

As the girls settled down from their giggle-fit, Hermione had a feeling that Draco had just entered the library, even though she didn't even have to look up to see him. She did chance a glance though, and noticed he was frowning in her direction, then sat at an empty table, alone, two away from hers.

Luna looked up from her chart, glancing around, "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Ginny, working on her own chart again.

"I felt something in the air.. I can't put my finger on it.." she continued to look around, then shrugged when she didn't spot anything, and went back to her homework.

Hermione watched her curiously before continuing her own work.

Later that evening, Madam Pince came around and gave all the students the five-minute warning that the Library will be closing.

Ginny yawned, "I can't believe I just spent a perfectly good Saturday in the library." She grumbled as she packed away her things.

"Look at it this way," interjected Hermione, "You don't have to worry about homework for the rest of the weekend."

"Which is exactly why I plan on not lifting a single book tomorrow," Ginny said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Are you not coming?" Luna asked Hermione as she gathered her belongings as well.

Hermione shook her head, "No. I'm going to stay and review some stuff for a bit longer."

"But," started Ginny, confused "the library is closing…"

"One of the perks of being Head Girl, I can stay later and lock up when I'm done," said Hermione with a smile.

"Oh… ok," Ginny looked around and saw that Draco was still at his table as well. She turned back to Hermione, "Does the Head Boy have the same privileges?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't think Malfoy's leaving either. Are you sure you want to stay here…. _alone_ … with him?"

Hermione shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time. We mostly just ignore each other."

Ginny bit her lip and looked between Hermione and Draco, "Are you sure?"

"Ginny, leave the library before I have to dock you points," said Hermione teasingly.

"Fine, I'll go. But make sure you hex him good if he tries anything," Ginny said as she and Luna walked away.

Once Ginny, Luna, and Madam Pince left the Library, Draco gathered his things and went over to Hermione's table, setting his things down.

Hermione just frowned at him. He looked at her and said, "What? Gonna _hex_ me for sitting with you?"

"You overheard that, huh?" she asked.

"Well, she wasn't being quiet about it," said Draco, opening up his textbook and beginning to read.

Hermione bit her lip, "Look Mal-"

"It's fine," he snapped, a bit too harshly than he meant.

Hermione nodded and went back to studying. She checked her watch a little while later and and said, "I'm going to head out. It's my turn to do rounds tonight," she said, gathering her things.

"Have fun with that," muttered Draco, who started gathering his own belongings.

"I happen to like my duties," she said hotly.

"Whatever you say, Granger," he said.

She glared at him, "At least I take my responsibilities seriously, unlike you, who doesn't even pay attention to his surroundings. It's supposed to be an honor to be Head-"

"Honor? _Honor_?" snapped Draco, "You can't be that thick."

Hermione stammered, "Wha-"

"I didn't get the title of Head Boy because it's something I deserved. No, I got it because it was the safest option for me if I returned to school. That's it," he said, grabbing his bag and storming off.

Hermione just stared after him, confused. It wasn't until she heard the doors shut behind him that she got up and ran after him.

"Malfoy... Malfoy, wait!" she called, catching up to him.

He stopped and sighed, waiting for her. When she got his side, he continued walking and she followed.

"What do you mean? 'Safest option'?" she asked.

"I thought you were the smartest witch in our year, Granger," he said, shaking his head. When she still gave him a confused look he said, "Being Head Boy means I get my own private dormitory, instead of having to share with all the other Slytherins. Slytherins whose parents are either dead or in Azkaban after the battle because they were Death Eaters. Notice how I'm _not_ in Azkaban? Ya, they notice too and most of them are pissed off about it."

She frowned, stopping at the entrance to her room, "Is that why those other Slytherin boys keep bothering you?"

Draco just shrugged.

"But…" said Hermione, "I'm sure that's not the only reason why… McGonagall said-"  
"She probably meant all that too, but I'm not stupid enough to believe I deserved this position," he said, cutting her off and heading towards his own quarters. "Have fun on your rounds," he said as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.

As Hermione did her rounds, she thought about what Draco said and realized it made sense and silently berated herself for not realizing it herself. She almost knocked on his door on the way back to her room, but she was unsure of what to say. Instead, she walked passed swiftly and she could have sworn she caught the scent of gingerbread as she passed his room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I swear, I spend more of my time in this library then I do in classrooms or my own room," complained Draco one evening as he sat down across from Hermione again.

"You could always just do your homework in your room, you know," Hermione quipped, not glancing up.

Draco shrugged, "It's too quiet in there. Plus, most of the books I need are in the library."

Hermione nodded absently as she read her text textbook, her chin propped up by her fist.

She looked over at him when she heard Draco crunching on something. She glared at him and whispered, "Are you thick? If Madam Pince sees you eating in here, she'll hang you by your ears."

"She hasn't seen me so far, and it's been about a month now," he said, popping another cookie into his mouth. He took another out of his pocket and offered it to Hermione, "Want one?" he asked, almost daringly.

"No, thank you. I respect the rules, unlike _you_ ," she said hotly, as she returned her nose to her book.

Draco just snorted as he opened up his own textbook and began reading.

Later, after Madam Pince left the library, Draco glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. "My turn for rounds," he explained at Hermione's questioning glance.

"Have fun," she said in mockingly cheerful voice.

"Bite me, Granger," said Draco. Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on his face when he said it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Draco stopped, his back still turned to her, "If you think I'm so irresponsible doing my duties, by all means, assist me."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know, Granger," he said, sighing. "Are you coming or what?" he said, as he strolled towards the double doors.

She quickly gathered her things and caught up with him outside the library. She locked the doors behind her then made her way to her dorm. "I just need to drop off my bookbag," she said, as she neared the door.

Draco nodded his head, heading for his own room.

"I'll be two minutes," said Hermione, as she slipped inside her room, not waiting for him to respond.

She dropped her book bag onto her small couch, gave Crookshanks a few scratches on his belly, then went into the bathroom to use the facilities. When she was done, she was looking into the mirror and started fiddling with her hair. She stopped when she realized she was trying to make herself look presentable for Malfoy… ' _Malfoy, of all people!'_ She stopped fiddling with her hair and stuck it into a messy bun at the base of her neck, then went to her door and found Draco there, about to knock.

"Sorry," she said automatically, "I'm ready now."

"What took so long?" he grumbled, as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had to use the facilities," she said.

They walked in silence for a little while, roaming the halls and listening for any students out of bed after hours. Draco took his hand from of his pocket and a handful of gingersnaps were in his grasp. He looked at Hermione and said, "Would you like one now?"

"Fine," she said, trying to hide a smirk. She took one offered and popped it into her mouth. "Not bad. I prefer chocolate chip though," she stated.

"So predictable and boring," said Draco, eating two cookies at a time.

"You know, you're going to get a stomach ache eating those all the time," she said, watching him.

Draco scowled at her, "Don't mother me."

She glared back, crossing her arms, "Well it's true."

"You sound like my mother," he mumbled, shaking his head.

Hermione wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, being compared to his mother. She was about to ask when her foot tripped over a cobblestone that was uneven with the ground and she fell, landing on her knees, her wand flying out of her hand.

"Ow," she grunted, as she turned and sat on her bottom, inspecting her knees. There was blood trickling from both where she scraped them.

"Malfoy, can you get my wand so I can heal myself," she asked. When she noticed he didn't move or say anything, she looked up at him. He had gone pale, paler than normal.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" she asked, frowning.

He finally shook himself out of the haze and said "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that much... uh, blood," he said, not looking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's just blood. Anyways, can you get me my wand? It rolled over there," she said, indicating ahead of her.

He walked quickly and retrieved the wand, then handed it to her without making eye contact, causing her to almost drop the her wand again.

"I wouldn't think someone like you would be affected by blood," she commented, using a simple healing spell to close the tiny wounds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled.

"Nothing… I've just never noticed you get nervous around blood before… " then she looked up at him and frowned, "Or is just _mine_?"

He didn't say anything, but he still wouldn't look at her.

She shook her head and muttered, "Unbelievable."

"What?" he snapped, keeping his eyes averted.

"You still believe that my blood is, well, tainted or something. Just because I'm a muggleborn," she said angrily, finishing up her healing and began cleaning herself up.

"That's not it," he said quietly.

"Then what is it?" she asked, finally standing, her hands on her hips.

When he didn't say anything, she took a step away from him, shaking her head. "I can't believe you," she said, turning around and walking away.

He followed her "Granger!...Wait," he said, catching up.

"Don't talk to me Malfoy," she said, quickening her steps.

"It' not because of your blood status alright, it's because of what _she_ did!" he said, nearly running into her as she stopped suddenly.

She turned and looked at him, "What _who_ did?"

"My Aunt... Bellatrix. What she did to you. I… wouldn't… _couldn't_ stop her… she carved into your skin, your blood was everywhere… " he said, his cheeks flush with anger and he still averted his eyes from hers.

"You.. you acted like that because you felt guilty for what your _aunt_ did to me?" she asked, shocked.

His jaw clenched, still looking away from her, he nodded once.

Confusion swept over her… and something else too that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She walked over to him and said quietly, "Malfoy, don't blame-"

"And that's another thing," he said, finally looking at her, "I have a name you know."

She looked at him, confused, "I know you have a name, _Malfoy_.."

"No, not my surname. My actual name; Draco," he said.

"What's wrong with using your surname?" she asked, still confused.

He began to pace, "All my life, the name Malfoy meant so many things; Power, wealth, fear, authority…. now do you know what people think when they hear that name? Greed, pity, …traitor."

Hermione watched him as his pacing slowed.

"I don't know if I can call you by your first name," she said hesitantly.

He looked up at her, "Why not?"

"Because, wouldn't that imply that we're…. well… friends?"

He looked at her and frowned, contemplating what she said.  
"Are we friends?" she asked him quietly.

Still frowning, he shook his head and said, "I honestly don't know."

Hermione nodded, understanding that they both had to think about it and didn't press into the issue any further. They began to walk again, finishing their round of the castle in silence.

As they returned to their chambers, Hermione looked over her shoulder as Draco started to open his door.

"Goodnight… Draco," she said, before slipping inside her room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _How are you two doing? Sorry for not writing for a while; the homework load is intense this year! Not to mention studying for N.E.W.T.S._

 _Aside from homework, everything is going well. Hagrid says to tell you both hello and hopes that one day you two can come out and visit him. Maybe the next Hogsmeade visit you can come out here and we can have some butterbeer with him at The Three Broomsticks? I think he would like that very much._

 _How is Auror training going? I hope you both are being careful. I don't know_ _what I'd do without my two best friends…_

 _Speaking of friends,_

Hermione hesitated. She wondered if she should tell them about Draco. They were her best friends and they never kept anything from each other, but she just didn't see this going over well... _But_ Harry did testify for him and cleared his name, so he must not think he's all that bad, right? With her mind made up, she finished the rest of her letter:

 _Speaking of friends, I wanted to let you two know that Malfoy and I have become sort of like friends as well. We have every class together and end up in the library doing homework and studying together almost every evening. He's not the same person we knew before the war. He's still has his moments where he's intolerable, but most of the time, he's decent._

 _I wanted to let you know before anyone else said anything and you got the wrong idea. You're my best friends and I don't want to keep secrets. I hope you are not upset._

 _Write back soon,  
_ _With love,  
_ _Herm-_

"Whatcha doing there, Granger?" asked Draco, sitting across from her, "Writing love notes to your boyfriend?" he said snarkily.

Hermione jumped at his sudden appearance, "Draco!" She folded up her letter quickly, her cheeks turning slightly pink, "No. Just a letter to Harry and Ron," she said simply.

"Like I said, your boyfriend," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione shook her head, smiling, "Neither Harry or Ron are my boyfriend."

"But I thought you and Weasel-"

His last name is Weas- _ley,"_ she interjected.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, "I thought you two were a thing. At least that's what it seemed like the last time I saw you two together."

Hermione sighed, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we did try the whole dating thing. It just wasn't for us. We realized we were better off as friends, so that's what we are now."

Draco contemplated what she said then asked, "Did you at least shag him?"

Hermione's mouth fell open and her face turned three shades of red, "That is _none_ of your business!" she said hotly.

Madam Pince came around the corner and shushed them loudly before disappearing again.

Draco tried not to smile, "I take it from your response, that the answer is yes?"

Hermione's face turned another few shades of red, she glared at him then folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Or maybe you didn't? I don't know what that face you're making means," he said.

She looked at him again, tears threatening to come, "I'll tell you what this face means," she said in a loud whisper as she started gathering her things, "It means mind your own damn business!"

She stormed out of the library, other students watching in silence.

Draco cursed under his breath and gathered his things quickly before walking quickly after her.

He spotted her as she turned around the corner in the hall. "Granger! Granger wait!"

He ran, catching up to her quickly, walking next to her, "Come on Granger, I didn't-"

"And that's another thing!" she said, stopping in her tracks and pointing at him, "You asked me to call you by your first name, but you've yet to show me the same courtesy. It's always 'Granger this' and 'Granger that'. Well, I have a first name too, you know!"

She made to walk off again but Draco caught her elbow this time, "Would you quit walking away and let me talk?"

She huffed, wrenching her arm free, but stayed where she was, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I may have crossed a line back there," he said, scratching the back of his head, "It's none of my business what you and Weasley did or didn't do."

"And…" she prompted.

"And… I won't ask again," he said.

" _And…_." she said, making a face that meant he was missing something.

" _And_ what?"

She sighed, "You're supposed to say you're sorry."

"Oh," he said, looking uncomfortable.

She waited another few seconds and when he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Fine, fine. Wait… Hermione, I... I'm sorry," he said.

She tried not to smile, "Thanks, Draco. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Ya, whatever. Don't get used it," he said, trying to hide a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, suppressing a chuckle.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you're eyes are going to be stuck that way," he said.

"Don't mother me," she said, in a mocking tone.

This time he did chuckle and it made Hermione smile.

"Where are you headed now?" he asked, as they walked down the hall.

She glanced at her watch, "I promised Ginny and Luna I'd meet up with them before our next class to go over the Charms homework. I'll see you later?"

Draco nodded, glancing up in time to see those same Slytherin boys walk by and glare at him and Hermione as they passed. He watched Hermione walk away and waited until she was out of sight before going to his room and waiting for class to start.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, discussing the newest homework assignment.

"Are you sure it's ok that we sit here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," said Luna, "It seem's that a lot of the students just sit anywhere they want now. I see some Hufflepuff's at the Gryffindor table and some Ravenclaw's at the Hufflepuff's."

"So rumor has it," said Ginny, changing the subject and looking at Hermione, "That you and Malfoy had a bit of a row at the library? But before that, you and him were sitting _together_? What's that about?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing," she said with a dismissive hand wave, "We've been doing homework and studying together lately since we have all the same classes as well as studying for NEWTS."

"Well, so do Luna and I, but you don't hang out with us," said Ginny, pretending to pout.

"Well, if you came to library more often to do your work, I _would_ hang out with you," pointed out Hermione.

"And Draco, too," said Luna brightly.

Hermione gave a small smile to Luna, "Yes, and Draco too."

"So.. what? Are you guys friends now or something?" inquired Ginny, taking a bite of her food.

"Sort of. It's kind of complicated. We get along well enough, but we do occasionally get into rows, like today."

"What did you fight about?" asked Ginny curiously.

Hermione gave her a pointed look, "About him sticking his nose into my personal business."

Ginny chuckled, "Ok, ok. Hint taken."  
Hermione directed the conversation back to their homework until a tall, blond figure sat down next to Hermione.

She glanced over and was surprised to see Draco. "Draco? Why are you sitting here?" she asked.

He shrugged, piling food onto his plate, "If I'm going to be stared down and glared at by my housemates, I might as well sit somewhere else and really piss them off," he said.

Hermione chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table where almost all of them were looking their way and whispering.

"Ignore them," said Hermione, "You're more than welcome to sit with us, right?" she asked Ginny and Luna.

Ginny shrugged and Luna nodded, both eating their dinner.

"Thanks Hermione," Draco said to her before looking over at Ginny and Luna, "And, uh, you as well, Weasley… Lovegood."

"How come you use Hermione's name but only our surnames?" asked Ginny hotly.

"Because _we're_ friends," he said simply, indicating to himself and Hermione before digging into his dinner.

Hermione gave him a smile and continued eating her dinner as well.

Meanwhile, Ginny ate her meal quickly so she could go to her room and write a letter to Harry… she couldn't wait to tell him all about _this_!


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke a few days later with an owl pecking at her window and she hurriedly got out of bed to open it. The barn owl swooped into the room and landed swiftly on top of her desk, causing Crookshanks to hiss at the visitor.

"Oh, Crookshanks, be nice," Hermione said, as she retrieved the letter from the owl. She gave him some owl treats she kept for such occasions then the owl swooped out the window. She shut it quickly as the outside air was quite chilly that morning.

She opened the letter and scanned to see who it was from.

"It's from Harry and Ron… that was quick," she said to herself. She was nervous to read the letter, afraid of what they might say about her new-found friendship with Draco. She took a deep, calming breath and began to read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Ron thinks you're mental, befriending Malfoy. He'd write you himself but he's still pacing the flat and complaining. He say's he's just worried about you and that Draco will hurt you. Personally, I think he's just jealous. I guess I am too, a little, seeing as how he's the one to receive all your amazing homework and studying help._

 _I won't lie, I was surprised to hear that you and Malfoy have become friends, but, even I have to agree that he's changed. I'm not sure if he told you, but I testified for him at his hearing which is why he isn't in Azkaban right now. So I guess if I can do that, I can accept him being friends with you. Just be careful, ok? Like you said, you're our best friend and if anything happened to YOU, we'd be equally upset._

 _Auror training is going well. It's tiring though. Can't wait to get onto the field and do real work soon._

 _Let us know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is and we'll try to be there._

 _With love,  
_ _Harry and Ron_

 _P.S. I just received a letter from Ginny, and she mentioned about you and Malfoy. Good call on writing us first. Take care!_

Hermione exhaled the breath she was holding with a sigh of relief. She knew Ron would be the one who would need to get used to the idea. _It's not like we're dating though_ , Hermione thought to herself. _And it's not like Draco and I are dating either._

She tucked the letter into a desk drawer and began to get ready for the day.

Hermione was surprised to find that Draco wasn't in their first class that day. She wondered briefly if he was just skipping class and sleeping in. During the next class though, he still hadn't shown up and Hermione started to worry.

"Either of you know where Draco is?" Hermione whispered to Ginny and Luna as they worked on their potions assignment.

Both girls shook their head.

"Maybe he's ill?" suggested Luna, stirring the cauldron clockwise six times then counterclockwise five more times.

"He probably got sick from eating all those gingersnaps," Hermione said, sighing, "I told him that would happen."

After Potions class, Hermione had a free period so she decided to check in on Draco and see if he needed anything for his stomach. She walked up to his door and knocked.

"Go away," came the snapped response from within.

"Draco, it's me. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I know it's you. That's why I said 'go away'. I don't need your mothering right now," Draco said.

"I told you those cookies would give you an upset stomach," said Hermione, leaning against the door.

"It wasn't the damn cookies!" Draco yelled angrily. Hermione stepped away from the door, surprised by his outburst. His voice sounded different, muffled even, and she didn't think it was because of the door between them.

"Draco… what's wrong? Can you open the door and talk to me?"

"Granger, for the last fuckin' time, go away!"

Now she knew something was wrong.

"Fine. I'll just go get the Headmistress and have her check in on you herself," she said stubbornly.

Draco rambled off a few choice curse words before saying, "I don't know how Potter and Weasley didn't want to strangle you."

"They probably did, but then they'd fail all their classes," she said, "Are you going to open the door or not?"  
"Fine, fine. You bloody meddlesome woman. Just don't make a big deal, ok?" he said.

She furrowed her brows at his last comment but stood back to let him open the door.

Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped, "Draco… what happened?" she whispered.

His face was bloody and beaten. Both eyes swollen and bruised, his mouth split open and bleeding. He was holding his chest and she wondered if he had some broken ribs as well.

"Would you believe me if I said I ran into a wall?" he said, shrugging.

She glared at him, "No." She softened her features and walked closer to him, inspecting his wounds. "It was those boys, wasn't it?"

When he didn't say anything she said, "You need to go to the headmistress. This needs to stop-."

"No," he said, cutting her off, "I can handle it."

"Well, you at least need to go to the hospital wing," she said.

"No hospital wing. They'll ask too many questions," he said, stepping back from her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine. Let me come in and I'll-"

"You can't. Alarms, remember?" Draco reminded, almost wearily.

"OK, then what do you suggest we do?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Draco shrugged, "I was perfectly fine until you showed up."

"Draco, you can barely see out of your eyes because they're so swollen," Hermione pointed out.

Draco shrugged again, not saying anything while Hermione thought out loud, "OK, so no hospital wing. We can't go into any either of our rooms together… Oh! I think I know the perfect place. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from his room.

It wasn't until they reached the seventh floor landing that Draco finally realized where they were going.

"Hang on," he said, pulling her back, "Are you even sure it's there any more? I mean, after…" he trailed off, remembering his friend had died by fiendfyre inside the Room of Requirements.

"There's only one way to find out. You keep watch, er, as best as you can, and I'll try and get the door to appear," she said.

She paced in front of the wall by the tapestry three times and on the third turn, the door appeared.

"So far so good," she said. She opened the door and peered in. "Looks like it still works. Come on," she grabbed Draco's hand again and pulled him inside the room.

It was brightly lit, with a comfortable couch in the middle and a coffee table in front of that. On the coffee table were ointments, sandwiches, and goblets of water.

"Ok, sit down and let me get a good look at your face," she said motioning to the couch.

He winced slightly as he sat, "I think one of my ribs is cracked," he said, holding his side.

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she leaned in close and inspected his face. "Two black eyes, a busted lip, a few cuts… I think your nose is broken too, but it's hard to tell with how swollen your eyes are."

"So what do you think? Will I live?" Draco asked, a smirk on his swollen face.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "There's hope for you yet. Just lean back and I'll see what I can do."

She looked on the coffee table and picked up one of the jars, recognizing it. She turned back to Draco, who was sitting with his head back on the couch, his eyes closed. "I'm going to apply some cream around your eyes that will take down the swelling and color first. You need to keep them closed for a while, alright?"

Draco nodded as Hermione opened up the jar and started to apply the cream to his face, "I believe this is the same stuff that the twins made. One of their projects gave me a black eye and nothing was fixing it, but then they handed me this cream and it was gone before an hours time."

Draco sat there, listening to her talk, feeling her calm, delicate hands apply the cream to his face.

"Ok. We'll let that sit while I fix up some of your other wounds," Hermione said as she picked up another jar of ointment.

"This one may sting a bit.. but all the open cuts on your face will be gone when I'm done," she said.

"I'm aware of the stuff, just get on with it," he grumbled.

She gently applied the ointment to his wounds and he hissed in a breath at the stinging pain.

"Sorry, sorry. Almost done," she said softly as she applied the cream to one last cut on his chin.

The wounds healed almost instantly and Draco let out a shaky breath, "I hate that stuff, but it's wicked fast thankfully."

Hermione nodded, forgetting that Draco still had his eyes closed. "Ok, let me check your chest for any bruising.. um, you might want to lie down."

She moved to the floor and helped him lay across the couch. She started unbuttoning his shirt when he gave a smirk, "You know, if anyone were to walk in on us, they may think you were undressing me for reasons other than healing."

Hermione blushed vividly and was grateful that his eyes were still closed, "Well, thankfully no one else can come in here at the moment. We don't want them to get the wrong impression."

Draco snorted then hissed as the action hurt his side, "You're no fun, Granger."

Hermione ignored him and opened his shirt and winced, "Your stomach and sides are black and blue. Luckily, there's some anti-bruising cream here as well. And this stuff won't hurt, though it does numb the area for a bit."

As she applied the newest cream, she asked quietly, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Draco sighed, "If I told you 'no', will you just keep bugging me until I do?"

"Yes," she said, unashamed.

Draco grunted, "Fine. Those boys who keep giving me death glares... McCoy, Ashby, and Sullivan, they cornered me on the way to class this morning. Said some nasty things, but I just ignored them, which made them even more mad. McCoy, the bigger one, had his two friends hold my arms behind my back while he got in a few lucky kicks and punches."

Hermione looked sadly at Draco as she finished up applying the cream.

"Don't look at me like that," he said.

"Your eyes are closed, how do you know how my face looks?" she asked, putting the lid back on the cream.

"I just know," he said.

"Ok, how was I looking at you then?" she asked.

"Like you feel sorry for me. I don't want people to pity me or feel sorry for me, especially…." he stopped himself before he continued.

"Especially...?" asked Hermione.

"You, ok? Especially you. You're probably my first _real_ friend in forever and the last thing I want is for you to think that of me."

She placed her small hand on top of his, "I won't. I promise. And you were wrong. I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking how brave you are actually."

Draco scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. Coming back to Hogwarts knowing that it wouldn't be easy is really brave," she said earnestly

"Ya well, that's a whole other story," he grumbled.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Nevermind. Can I take this cream off my face now?"

Hermione inspected his eyes, noted that swelling and color were almost back to normal, "You should be good to go," she handed him a cloth to clean up with, "Though I'm afraid your nose really is broken. I can fix that too, if you want."

"Sure, why not," he said, wiping his eyes to get rid of the cream.

Hermione pointed her wand at his broken nose and said, " _Episkey_."

Draco grunted as the bone went back into place and finally opened his eyes a moment later.

Hermione watched him, "Better?"

He felt around his nose and touched around his eyes and where the cuts were, "I think so." He glanced at her and met her eyes with his, "Thanks, Hermione. And.. I'm sorry I snapped at you before."

Hermione shrugged, "It's ok."

"No, it's not. You were just trying to help," he said, sitting up slowly.

Unsure of what to say, she grabbed of a plate of sandwiches from the coffee table and offered it to him, "You probably haven't eaten yet, have you?"

He took one of the sandwiches and bit into hungrily, answering her question without words.

"So.." she said, setting the plate down and looking at him, "I think to avoid anymore of these little mishaps, maybe we should just walk to class together."

He glared at her, "I don't need a babysitter."

She rolled her eyes, "Not a babysitter, but they'll think twice before doing that again if you're with someone."

"I don't know if _you_ being the one to do that will exactly fix things though," he mumbled into his sandwich.

"What does that mean?"

"Well… what set them off today was because of all the time I've been hanging out with you… not just because of your blood status," he said quickly, "but because of _who_ you are. You're Potter's friend… you helped bring down Voldemort, and because of that, their parents are in Azkaban."

She narrowed her eyes, "You mean they'd rather their parents follow… _him_ … and risk being killed, then going to Azkaban?"  
Draco shrugged, "Apparently."

She shook her head then sighed, "Ok, so, we'll stop hanging out as much."

"What? No… I'm not going to let them rule my life like that," he said angrily.

"But I don't want you to get beat up because of me, Draco," she said softly.

"It only happened because they took me by surprise. It won't happen again," he said darkly.

She looked at him and reached for his hand. She waited until he looked her in the eyes, "Promise me, if things get worse, you'll tell me. I won't go to the headmistress if you don't want me too, but if it gets worse, we need to think about what we can do, alright?"

He nodded, thinking again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, that he was thankful he had Hermione Granger as a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Draco grumbled as he hunched lower in his seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her dinner, "Don't be so dramatic. It's just a table."

He snorted, "Yeah. The bloody Gryffindor table. If my father knew..."

"Your father isn't here," she said, cutting him off, "and I doubt this information would get all the way to him him in Azkaban."

"I still don't understand why we just aren't sitting with Lovegood at her table," he said, still grumbling.

"Because she's sitting with us at _our_ table this evening. We take turns. If you want, we can all sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow." she said simply.

"Merlin, no. That'll be a death sentence for all of us," he said.

Ginny and Hermione laughed, causing Draco to give a small smile in return and relax a bit.

"So are you all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," said Hermione.

Draco shrugged, "Probably."

"I heard back from Harry, he and Ron will be there too. Said they'll meet us at the Three Broomsticks at noon," Ginny said, her face glowing with excitement.

"Oh, well in that case.." said Draco, rolling his eyes.

Hermione elbowed him in his side playfully, causing him to hiss in pain. She apologized profusely, while at the same time holding back her giggles.

"I'll be going as well," said Luna airily.

"So do you all want to meet in the Entrance Hall around 11 then? Gives us a chance to walk over there before meeting up with the boys for lunch?" suggested Ginny.

"I'll walk with you there, but I'm going to bow out of having lunch with Potter and Weasley," said Draco.

"I thought you and Harry were on good terms?" asked Hermione.

"He may have testified for me and kept me out of Azkaban, but I don't think we're going to be chums, Hermione."

"Harry already said that if Draco joined, he promised he would be civil," said Ginny with a shrug.

"I bet your brother won't agree to such terms," Draco said dryly.

Ginny shrugged again, then turned to Luna to ask her a question.

"I'd still rather not, if that's alright with you," he said, glancing at Hermione, hoping she understood.  
She nodded, "That's fine. We can meet up later at the entrance of Hogsmeade or just back at the library that evening."

"Sounds good," said Draco, finally taking a bite of his dinner, still grumbling to himself.

* * *

The next day, the weather was chilly with a cold wind that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She pulled her jacket closer around her as she walked with her friends to the little town outside of Hogwarts. Ginny could barely contain her excitement; She talked excitedly and even started skipping a few times on their way to Hogsmeade.

"Is she always like this?" Draco asked, who was walking next to Hermione, leaning close so only she could hear.

Hermione smiled and beamed, "Only when she's about to see Harry."

"Ah, yes. Young love," he said boredly, then shivered as a gust of wind blew around them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us at The Three Broomsticks?" asked Hermione, "It will be warm there."

"It'll be warm anywhere that isn't outside," he said dryly before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be fine, Hermione. You go have fun with your pals."

She gave him a small smile back before catching up with Ginny and Luna, who was having fun watching her friend bounce around.

The girls entered The Three Broomsticks a little earlier than the planned meet-up time. They looked around and found a table that would fit their group and sat down as Madam Rosmerta came by to take their order.

"Four hot butterbeers, please?" asked Hermione as she shed her coat and scarf and placed it on the back of her chair. The room was crowded and warm and full of noise from all the patrons. Every time the door chimed, Ginny would look to see if it was Harry and was crestfallen every time it wasn't.

Hermione placed a hand on top of hers, "They'll be here soon. We're early, remember? Plus, when have the boys ever been on time for anything?" she asked with a smile.

Ginny gave a small grin then perked up when the door chimed again. Hermione knew by the smile that grew on her friends face that Harry and Ron had arrived.

"Over here!" called Ginny, waving so that Harry could see. He smiled and waved back as she saw her and wound his way through the crowd, Ron following close behind, as they tried to reach the table.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and squeezed him with a hard hug. They broke apart and she kissed him softly before finally letting him go to let him give Hermione a hug in greeting. Ron walked over beside Hermione and gave her a friendly hug as well before sitting next to her. "I ordered hot butterbeers for all of us," said Hermione, as the boys settled in. "Bless you, Hermione. It's freezing out there," said Ron.

Hermione beamed at him, glad things weren't uncomfortable between them.

Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and smiling at each other.

Ron looked over at them, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "So, uh, where's Luna? I thought she was coming too."

"She said she wanted to visit Honeydukes first. She may join us later though," said Hermione.

"And what about your _new_ friend? Where's he at?" he asked Hermione as Harry and Ginny started to whisper and kiss every so often.

Hermione gave him a questioning look before she realized who he meant, "Oh, you mean Draco?"

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded, "Ya, him."

"He's in Hogsmeade somewhere. He didn't think he'd be welcome here if he joined us," she said, giving Ron a pointed look.

Ron was about to retort something back when Rosmerta returned with a tray of their Butterbeers. Hermione placed her cold hands around the mug to warm them up as Ron sipped his. Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice their drinks had arrived.

"I still can't believe you're hanging out with Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"He's a different person, Ron. Ginny can attest to that, right, Ginny?" asked Hermione, looking over at her friend who seemed to have not heard her and was giggling at something Harry was whispering in her ear.

Hermione sighed and said, "Well, she would agree with me if she was paying attention."

"Hey, you two love birds, we're here too you know" said Ron loudly and throwing a wadded up napkin at the couple to get Harry and Ginny's attention. They both looked up, with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Sorry," said Ginny, reaching for her butterbeer finally, "What were you saying?"

"I was telling Ron how Draco has changed from how we knew him before," explained Hermione.

"I hate to admit it Ron, but she's right. He even eats meals with us… at the Gryffindor table!" said Ginny in a low whisper.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Blimey. First he befriends you, then he sits at the Gryffindor table… what's next, he going to date a Gryffindor too?" asked Ron, shaking his head before taking another swig of his drink.

"I've been wondering that myself," said Ginny, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione blushed slightly, but covered it up by taking a big gulp of her drink.

Rosmerta returned to take their lunch order, then Luna, along with Hagrid, joined the lot at the table. The group talked and laughed for over an hour, catching up and hanging out with each other like old times.

After Hagrid left, Harry looked at his watch, "We should be heading back too," he said, giving an apologetic look to Ginny.

"So soon?" she asked sadly.

"We promised mum and dad that we would stop by and help out with degnoming the yard," explained Ron. "And for payment, she's making us dinner, with leftovers to take home," he added excitedly.

"Walk me out?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded, her hand still in his as they left the crowded pub.

"I'm going to go too. I thought saw some nargles in an alleyway and I want to check in on them," said Luna.

"You know, I saw you blush when Ginny said something about Malfoy dating a Gryffindor..." said Ron quietly when it was just the two of them at the table.

Hermione looked at him and frowned, "Ron, Draco and I are just friends."

"But do you have feelings for him?" he asked.

Hermione started to say something but hesitated. Ron nodded to himself, "I kind of figured that would happen."

"Ron, I honestly don't know what's happening between him and I. We're friends and we enjoy each others company. That's it right now," she said.

"Why did it have to be him though? I know we're not together, even I believe that we're better off as friends. But why _him_?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. He's not the same Draco he was when we were kids though, I can assure you. And he's alone now.. awfully alone. Everyone in his house hates him. I think him being friends with me, and even with Ginny and Luna, is good for him," she said.

Ron nodded then sighed as he stood up. He pulled his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck while Hermione did the same with her winter attire.  
"Do you think we've given them enough time to snog their brains out as they said goodbye?" Ron asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

Hermione laughed and nodded. She followed Ron out in the cold, chilly air, her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders, as they met up with Harry and Ginny, who were indeed, 'snogging their brains out'.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows/favorite/reviews! Due to the pace of how fast I'm posting these chapters, I probably won't be able to answer any questions or respond to reviews, but do know that I am reading them with a smile on my face! We are almost at the halfway mark of this story!**

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today," noted Hermione as she and Draco were sitting at their usual table in the library.

"Well, we are in a library. I thought you didn't like breaking the rules," he said cooly, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

"Since when do you care about rules," she teased cooly back under her breath.

Draco merely shrugged and kept reading.

Hermione frowned at him, noting that he had been acting strange ever since the Hogsmeade trip the day before. She set down her quill and looked at him until he finally lifted his eyes from the pages of his book and met hers.

"What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You've been acting strange since yesterday. Is everything-"

"Everything's fine," he said, cutting her off, before returning to his book.

She plucked the book out of his hand making him scowl at her.

"Seriously Draco, what's wrong with you? You say you're fine but your attitude proves otherwise," she said.

Draco sighed impatiently, "It's really nothing of your concern. Just something _I'm_ dealing with and no, I don't want to talk about it," he said as she opened her mouth to say something. "Now, can I have my book back?"

She slid the book back over to him and watched as he picked it up and returned to the page he left off at.

She picked her quill and began making notes again when he casually asked, "So how are things with you and Weasley? Not too uncomfortable around each other yesterday?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, everything was fine. It got a little uncomfortable when Ginny and Harry started forgetting there were other people in the room..."

"Oh Merlin," mumbled Draco to himself.

"But other then that, it was great. We talked, we all did. Hagrid and Luna joined us after a bit. It was like old times," she said with a smile.

Draco nodded absently. "Are you and Weasl-Weas- _ley_ , going to try and work things out? Get back together I mean?" he asked, not meeting her eye.

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. "No. Never. I told you, we both agreed we were better off as friends. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, though he seemed a bit more relaxed and finally looked at her, "I saw you leaving the pub and his arm was around you. So I thought maybe you two thought you'd give it another go," he said.

She smiled at Draco, "That's just how he and I are. And Harry and I as well. We're like family… like, brother and sister."

"Oh…" Unsure of what else to say, Draco went back to reading his book.

Hermione tilted her head and looked at him. "Was that why you were in such a foul mood? Because you thought I was getting back together with Ron?"

"Of course not," said Draco, a little too defensively.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine. Yes. I was afraid you were getting back together with that red-headed weasel," he grumbled.

She frowned at him, "Don't call him that. And what does it matter to you if I did get back together with him? Or get with anyone for that matter?"

"You can get with whomever you want, I couldn't care less," he said angrily.

"Obviously you do if you've been moping and sulking at the mere thought of me dating someone," she said, crossing her arms.

He leaned over the table and glared at her, "Can we not discuss this here?"

"Fine," she stood up, gathering her things and started stuffing them in her bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised.

"We're going somewhere to talk," she said simply. When he just sat there and stared at her she looked at him and said, "Coming?"

He gathered his things and followed her out the library, starting to regret this conversation.

Draco followed her as she led them outside to the grounds, the air still cold but thankfully not as windy. They walked until they neared the lake, then she rounded on him.

"Do you like me?" she asked, sounding braver than she was feeling at the moment. "W-what?" he stammered, surprised by the question.

"Do. You. Like. Me?" she asked again, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Hermione, we just became friends…" he started.

"That doesn't answer the question," she said.

Draco sighed and started to pace in front of her.

She let him gather his thoughts while she gathered hers. Her heart was thumping in her chest, asking herself the same question but about him. Ever since Ginny had said something about Draco dating a Gryffindor, she had been wondering if he _did_ like her.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I mean, I like you enough to hang out with you and call you my friend. I like you enough to sit at that bloody Gryffindor table. I like you enough that I spend almost my entire day with you and feel lonely when we have to go our own ways. I don't know if it's because you're the first person to ever truly be my friend without ulterior motives or if it's because…."

He trailed off and looked at her. She had loosened her arms that were across her chest and was nibbling on her bottom lip, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"It doesn't matter," he said, looking away from her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because of what they'd do to me.. or worse, what they would do to _you_ ," he said angrily, his jaw clenched.

She knew who he was referring too and nodded, before tentatively asking, "But… you do-"

"Yes," he said quietly, his back to her once more.

"Draco..." she said, walking closer to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around and look at her.

"I… I feel the same way," she said nervously.

He gave her a hint of a smile and his eyes warmed up as they found hers. Then he looked away quickly, "We can't though. It's too risky, mostly for you."

"I can handle them-"

"What if they did to you what they did to me? Didn't give you an opportunity to fight back, but just held you down. How do you think that would make me feel if I was the one coming to you and finding you bleeding and broken? I can't and I won't let that happen, Hermione," he said fiercely.

She knew he was right but it still didn't stop her eyes from watering. She closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand."

A small tear escaped from under her lashes and Draco tenderly wiped it away with his thumb. He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in the scarf that lay on his chest. He breathed in her scent and exhaled slowly before slowly separating himself from her. He was glad when she looked up at him and her eyes were dry. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist and they walked back to the entrance of the castle. They broke apart before they entered, acting as if they both hadn't just confessed their feelings to each other, and resumed their studying in the library.


	12. Chapter 12

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ginny, "I knew Malfoy liked you!"

"Shh, not so loud, ok?" said Hermione.

They were in Hermione's private dorm, the only place she could think of to tell Ginny what transpired between her and Draco the previous day without being overheard. She debated if she should tell anyone but she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. After making Ginny swear she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Harry and Ron, she told her of the conversation she had with Draco out by the lake.

"So what now?" asked Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's bed, "Are you two going to go on a date or something?"

"No," said Hermione shaking her head, "We're not going to do anything about it."

Ginny frowned in confusion, "But I don't understand. He likes you…. you like him… why _not_?"

"It's too risky for him… for me too, actually," said Hermione, pacing her room.

"Risky how?"

"Let's just say there are some people in his house that don't like him right now. They especially don't like that we're friends… and they'll be even more angry if we were to start dating. They've already beat him up once.."

"What?" asked Ginny, "Draco got beat up? When?"

"It was a few weeks ago… remember when he didn't come to class? That was because he was in his room, bleeding all over himself."

"Why doesn't he go to McGonagall?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "His pride, maybe? He just wants to keep a low profile until school ends, then he won't have to deal with them anymore."

"So, what…are you two just going to pretend that you don't have feelings for each other until school is over? _Then_ you'll get together?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, it's December, there's still five months until the end of the school year. That seems kind of dumb, to just wait because a bunch of bullies are threatening Draco."

"He's worried they'll do something to me too… I don't want to see him hurt anymore than he wants to see me hurt. So we're gonna be friends. It's what we agreed to," Hermione said, sitting on her bed next to Ginny with a sigh.

Ginny rubbed her friends back, unsure of what to say.

"I'm scared, Gin…" said Hermione quietly,

"Scared of what? Being with Draco?"

"Yes… no… well, scared that we'll be friends for so long that when we can finally be together that it will be like how it was with Ron… awkward and weird. Draco and I haven't been friends nearly as long and I don't think we could just go back to being friends like how Ron and I did. I.. I don't want to lose him."

"I don't think you'll lose him," said Ginny. "He likes you. A lot. When have you ever known Draco to call _anyone_ his friend? Not even Crabbe and Goyle had that pleasure, really. You're his first real friend. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But he won't just ditch you if it doesn't."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile, "I guess you're right. But… oh Merlin, what of his parents? What will they say when they find out their son wants to be with a… a…"

"A very talented witch? Top in her classes? One of three of the Golden Trio? They'd be stupid to think you weren't good enough for their son."

"I meant about my blood status," she said, exasperated.

"If Draco doesn't care, maybe they won't either," said Ginny, reassuringly.

"I hope you're right. But it doesn't matter now. Nothing is happening and it'll stay that way for a while," said Hermione, trying to not show the sadness she was feeling.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco walked together as they did their rounds together. They were careful to not walk too close together but kept a friendly distance, no matter how much they both wanted otherwise.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas," said Hermione conversationally.

Draco grunted and shrugged.

"What? You don't like Christmas?" she asked

"Oh I do, just this year is going to be rather dull," he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a few gingersnap cookies. He offered one to Hermione who took some and nibbled on one.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"My mother wants to go to France to visit some family she hasn't seen in awhile," he said dully.

"Oh France is lovely! You'll have a great time there," said Hermione, smiling.

"I bet I would, if I were going," said Draco.

"Why won't you be going?" she asked, shocked.

"More wealthy, snobbish, pure-blood worshiping relatives to spend the holidays with? No thank you. I told Mother I'd just stay at Hogwarts this year," he said, grumbling.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "You're staying here? By yourself?"

"There's always other students around, plus the teacher's…" he said trailing off.

Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No, that won't do."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Why don't you come with me for the holidays?" she asked nervously, then added hastily, "As a friend, of course."

Now it was his turn be shocked, "With you? Where were you planning on going?"

"Just home, with my mum and dad. I promised I'd spend Christmas with them this year," she said.

"Oh.." he said, mulling it over in his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said, "Well? Do you want to come or not?"

"Do… do your parents know about me? I mean, about from... before?"

"You mean when you were an arse to me and my friends?" she said wryly.

Draco nodded, "Ya."

"They know of some kids that were mean to us, yes, but.. I didn't mention names," she said.

"And.. they're muggles, right?" he asked

"Yes… that won't be a problem, will it?" she asked.

He thought about it some more then gave her a grin, "No. Not a problem. I think it'll be… interesting. And I'll see how muggles celebrate the holidays."

Hermione smiled back, "It's not much different than how you do it, really. Just less.. magic." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "So, you really want to go?"

"Yes, I really want to go." he said sincerely.

"Do… do you have muggle attire?" she asked hesitantly.

"Er…. not really," he said, scratching his head.

"That's ok. We can go shopping before heading to my parents place, if that's ok with you. Just write to Gringotts and have them send you some muggle money. I'll owl my parents and let them know that they'll have an extra guest for a few days."

* * *

Draco tried to convince Hermione that they should skip taking the Hogwarts Express and just apparate to Diagon Alley after they left the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione, however, had to remind him that while that would be faster, they had to do their duties as Head Girl and Boy and monitor the other students on the train. Reluctantly he agreed and he found himself shuffling kids onto the train a few days later.

The trip from Hogwarts was much different than the trip to Hogwarts. This time, instead of hiding in an empty compartment and sulking, Draco and Hermione shared a compartment, making sure to keep the door open incase anyone needed to talk to them. They took turns doing rounds and Hermione only had one issue with McCoy and his crew, who blocked her way and wouldn't let her pass.

"Move, please," she said irritatedly.

McCoy sniggered and his friends followed suit, "And why should we?"

"Because I need to check the rest of the train," she said simply.

"So?"

"So, if you don't move, I'll take house points. How does, 20 _each_ sound?" she said, her arms crossed, glaring at them.

They glared back, but let her pass. She thought she heard one of them mumble "mudblood" as she walked by them but decided to ignore it and go on to the next car. They laughed to themselves then turned around to face Draco whose face was red with anger.  
"Don't. _Ever_. Call. Her. That. Again. Are we clear?" he said, his wand pointing at the three boys threateningly.

"Defending your _girlfriend_ now, Malfoy?" sneered McCoy.

"I'm defending my _friend_. If I hear you say that word to her, or any other muggleborn, I will hex you so fast your _grandkids_ will have side effects. Got it?" Draco snarled.

"Whatever," said McCoy as he walked passed Draco, glaring at him. The other two followed, also glaring, until they entered their compartment and shut the door.

Draco let out a calming breath before catching up to Hermione, and made sure that she didn't do her rounds alone the rest of the trip.

When they got to Kings Cross station and made sure everyone had exited the platform, it was then that Draco felt he could finally relax.

"So, are you ready to go muggle clothes shopping?" Hermione asked, a little too excitedly for Draco's comfort.

"I suppose..." he said, looking at her wearily.

"It'll be fun, I promise," she said, taking off her cloak and replacing with a regular jacket and stuffing it into her bag. He scoffed and said, "Men don't get excited about shopping, Granger. Especially Malfoys."

She rolled her eyes but still couldn't stop from smiling, "I'll apparate us to an alley in Muggle London that I always use, then I'll take you to a few places for you to try, alright?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure." Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. She turned pink and looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed then apparated them both towards the shops.

* * *

She dragged him to five stores. She insisted that he needed something called 'jeans' and after trying on what seemed like a couple thousand pairs at a few different places, he finally found one he liked and bought five of them in that style, all in various shades of blue as well as a black pair. She then took him to another shop that had various types of mens sweaters. He had sweaters at home, but she insisted he needed something other than black or green. He settled on a dark blue one, which she claimed made his eyes 'pop'..whatever that meant. She tried talking him into a deep red colored one, but he put his foot down, saying it was too Gryffindor for him. She rolled her eyes and handed him a few more to try and he ended up getting three new sweaters in all.

Another shop had an assortment of long-sleeve t-shirts which he found that he really liked and picked out ten if them to get.

They walked along store-fronts, looking into various window displays, and he bought her some hot cocoa when he saw that her teeth were chattering from the cold.

Once she deemed that he had a good assortment of muggle clothing, they snuck back into an alley and she shrunk his new wears and placed them in her bag. She glanced at her watch, "We have just enough time to get a cab to my parents place and be home in time for dinner," she said.

"A cab? One of those muggle car things?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why can't we just apparate?" he asked, getting uncomfortable of the thought of being trapped inside one of those moving, metal tins.

"Because they live in a muggle neighborhood and their neighbors would see us, then we'd get in trouble with the Ministry. And I promised mum and dad that I would never apparate into the house as I consider it rude."

Draco scratched the back of head, something Hermione had realized he did when he was nervous.

"Don't worry. They're plenty safe. I'll hold your hand if you get scared, ok?" she meant it in jest, but when he turned to her and gave her a smouldering grin, she blushed and mumbled something about just kidding around.

They walked out of the alley and she went over to the curb and held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, standing next to her.

"Hailing a cab. You just stand at the curb and put your arm out and if an available cab comes nearby, they stop and pick you up."

"Kind of like the Night Bus?" he asked.

"Yes, though not as scary or fast," she said, trying to suppress a shudder at the thought of the purple triple-decker enchanted bus.

It only took a moment for a cab to pull up. Draco opened the door for Hermione and she scooted into the other side so that he could sit next to her. She rattled off an address and the cab driver pulled back onto the road, heading towards their destination. It startled Draco at first, but then he watched as the city passed by them and he started to relax. He looked to Hermione who was looking out her own window, taking in the sights. He reached over and grabbed her hand, once again intertwining their fingers. She looked down at their hands then at him and gave him a small smile. She squeezed his hand gently, then kept holding it as she went back to looking out her window.

When the cab stopped, Draco noticed that the houses here were quite nice. Not manors like his own, but neat little houses, with picket fences, shutters at the windows, and Christmas tree's in almost all the front windows. He got out of the cab and Hermione followed after paying the driver. He looked up to the house in front of him, the pathway shoveled of the fresh snow that had fallen the previous night. Hermione stood next to him and asked, "Ready for your first muggle Christmas?"

He grinned at her and nodded, knowing full well the only reason why it would be memorable was not be because it was being celebrated with muggles, but because it was being celebrated with _her_.

* * *

 **A/N: The next few chapters will definitely have major changes to their relationship now that they are away from Hogwarts for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Halfway done!**

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" called Hermione as she opened the front door. She walked in, taking note of the familiar living room and smiled to herself. Draco followed in behind her, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hermione shed her coat and scarf, placing them on the coat rack near the door; Draco followed suit.

"Hermione? Is that you sweetie?" came a voice from the other side of the house.

A small woman entered the living room through what Draco could see was a kitchen. She smiled when she saw the two of them. "Oh, Hermione! It's so good to see you." She walked over and gave Hermione a hug,

"Hi mum," she said softly, squeezing her mother back. She pulled back and said, "Mum, I'd like you to meet my friend I was telling you about, Draco."

Draco offered his hand "Hello Mrs, er, Dr. Granger. You have a lovely home," he said, giving her a charming smile.

"Oh, thank you dear!" she said, placing her small in his. He squeezed her hand gently before letting go, "And don't worry about all that Mrs or Doctor stuff. You can call me Kathleen."

"Where's dad?" asked Hermione, as she and Draco followed her mother towards the kitchen.

"Oh, he's at the office. Poor Mr. Porter chipped a tooth on some peanut brittle. Your father took pity on him and told Mr. Porter to meet him at the office. He should be back soon."

"Do you need any help with dinner?" offered Hermione, leaning against the counter top. Draco looked around the kitchen, noting all the different types of pig figurines that were littered throughout.

"Oh, no thank you dear, I have everything taken care of. Why don't you show Draco where he will be staying and everything should be ready in about 10 minutes," she said, as she stuck her head in the oven to check on dinner.

"Ok," Hermione said, turning to Draco. "Follow me," she said with a smile.

He followed her out of the kitchen back into the living room and towards a set of stairs that started near the front door. Along the stairs were pictures, mostly of Hermione in various ages. He stopped and chuckled at one where she had a very short hair cut, making her already bushy hair even bushier, and had a mouth full of braces.

"Ya ya, I know. Lovely picture of me. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading up the steps so quickly he couldn't look at any more pictures.

"You'll be the last door on the right," she said, indicating to a closed door. She opened it and was glad that her mum had given him the simple blue comforter instead of the overly flowery one that usually draped the bed. Draco's trunk was already there, sent by Hermione earlier with a simple relocator spell.

"I hope this will do," she said. "The bed's kind of old, but it's very comfortable. It get's a little chilly at night so there are extra blankets in the closet. There's a TV, but you probably won't want to bother with that," she said sheepishly.

He looked around the room, more family pictures in frames throughout. "It'll do," he said with a smirk.

She smiled thankfully at him and reached into her bag and procured the shopping bags from earlier that day. She made them their full size and placed them on the bed.

"Where's your room?" he asked curiously.

For some reason this made Hermione blush vividly, and she turned to point out his door, "It's right across from yours. And the bathroom is next to mine. Mum and Dad's room is on the other side of the hall and there's another spare room next to yours."

"Can I see it?"

"What? The spare room?" she asked.

"No, your room," he said, smiling. He knew he was making her nervous and was having fun with it.

She looked at him warily, "Why…?"

Draco shrugged, "Just curious."

She sighed and said, "Alright, fine. But don't touch anything," she said, as she walked the two steps across from his room and into hers.

The room was painted a soft purple color. On the walls hung pictures of her friends, newspaper clippings, both magical and muggle. She had bookshelf that went almost up to the ceiling filled with all sorts of books of various sizes. A simple twin size bed was against the wall and it was covered with about a dozen stuffed animals. There was a small desk in front of the window and Draco could see her sitting there in the summer, reading her school textbooks and doing extra credit homework assignments. The room was full of stuff, but yet, it didn't feel cluttered; it looked lived in, with lots of memories.

She watched him hesitantly and finally said, "So… was it what you expected?"

"Yes and no," he said, wandering over her to bed and sitting on the edge of it, picking up one of the stuffed animals, an otter. "You have quite the collection here," he commented.

"Whenever my parents went on conferences they would bring me back a present, usually a stuffed animal," she explained. Seeing him on her bed made her stomach jittery; he looked entirely too comfortable there.

"I… I'm going to see if mum needs help in the kitchen," she said, eying her door.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at her. "Do I make you nervous, being in your room?" he asked.

"Kind of," she said with a nervous laugh, "No boy has ever been in here… not even Harry or Ron, actually."

He stood up and walked over to her, "Well, it was a privilege being the first then." He gave her a wink then exited her room. She took a calming breath before following him. She heard the front door open and close and her nervousness went away when she heard her father call out, "Kathy? Are they here yet?"

"Yes, Joe. She's just showing her friend his room," she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

Draco let Hermione pass him in the hall so she could go down the stairs first. She had walked halfway down when her father spotted her, "There's my little girl!" he said.

"Hi dad!" she said, taking the rest of the steps quickly and launched herself in his arms, inhaling his familiar scent of spearmint.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I heard Mr. Porter chipped a tooth? He's alright now?"  
"Yes, yes, he's fine. I told him to lay off on hard sweets for the rest of the week and he should be good to go after that." He looked down at his daughter and smiled warmly, "You look so grown up."

She blushed, "Thanks dad."

Draco walked down the stairs slowly, watching the exchange, not wanting to interrupt. He had never witnessed so much love shown between a father and their child.

When Hermione saw him at the corner of her eye she said, "Oh, dad, this is my friend, Draco. Draco, this is my dad, Joseph."

"Please to meet you, Dr. Granger," said Draco, shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Oh, call me Joe, please. No need for formalities when it comes to my daughters friends," he said, smiling at Hermione, before turning his attention back to Draco, "So, she says you go to her school too, right? Are you a Gryffindor as well?"

"Um, no Sir. I'm in Slytherin," Draco said, a bit hesitantly, unsure if Hermione had mentioned about the different houses and what they were known for.

"Ah ok. I must admit, I only know of my Hermione's house," he said, chuckling.

"Dinners ready," said Mrs. Granger from the kitchen entrance.

"Just in time," said Joe as he swung an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I'm famished!"

They sat around a small, rectangular dining room table, with Hermione's parents at either end and Draco and Hermione sitting across from each other. A large casserole dish of lasagna sat in the middle with bread and salad on either side of that.

"Well, tuck in everyone," said Mrs. Granger.

"So, Draco," said Mr. Granger as he heaped a pile of lasagna onto his plate, "How long have you known our Hermione?"

"Oh. Well, we've known each other since we first started Hogwarts. We're in the same year," he said, taking the offered spatula from Mr. Granger and helping himself to a piece of lasagna as well.

"Oh.." he said, looking at Hermione, "You've never mentioned a Draco before. You always talk about Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna."

"Well, that's because our houses are quite the rivals," said Hermione, glancing at Draco and giving him a grin, "They don't really hang out or get along. But this year, since we're Head Girl and Boy, and have all the same classes together, we've been able to get to know one another."

"You said you and Hermione are in the same year, but she would have graduated last year if she hadn't been…" started Mrs. Granger, who didn't quite know what to say. She cleared her throat and continued, "Why are you at Hogwarts this year, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wasn't allowed to go school last year, with everything that was going on," said Draco, who wasn't lying but was also omitting the whole truth.

"That happened to a lot of students, mum," said Hermione, helping Draco.

"But not a lot of students returned to finish school," said Mr. Granger, "Why did you?" he asked Draco.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to. My mother however, convinced me that it would best if I finished up the year," he glanced at Hermione, before turning his attention back to her father, "I'm glad she did, otherwise Hermione and I may never have became friends."

Hermione blushed slightly before changing the subject, "So mum, who all is coming tomorrow for Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Oh, everyone!" laughed Mrs. Granger, "It's been awhile since you've been home for Christmas so they all wanted to see you," she said, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Does your whole family know about Hermione? I mean that she's a witch?" asked Draco curiously.

"Yes," the three Granger said at the same time, causing them all the laugh.

"They know not to say anything though, even the children, otherwise Hermione could get in serious trouble with her Ministry," said Mrs. Granger.

"But no using magic," Hermione said, looking at Draco, "My cousins will ask you to show them tricks, but tell them you're not allowed. Otherwise they'll never stop bugging you," she said chuckling.

* * *

Draco was surprised at how comfortable he felt being with Hermione's parents and had no problem answering the questions they asked him. They finished dinner and were ushered into the living room while Hermione's parents cleaned up the kitchen. Hermione walked over to the Christmas tree and flipped the switch so that the lights turned on. She stood there, smiling at the tree as Draco stepped beside her and examined the ornaments. He wasn't used to such an array of different kinds of trinkets. His mother only used certain colors on the various trees throughout the manor, but the Grangers seemed to have one tree, filled with ornaments that must have been chosen with certain memories attached to them. He smiled and fingered one that looked like a barn owl.

"I got that one the year I found out I was a witch," she said. "And this one," she said pointing to a pair of miniature skis, "Was from the year I learned how to ski. And this one was from when my parents took me to Paris," she said, indicating a miniature version of the Eiffel Tower.

"Do you have one for this year?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not yet. Mum and dad usually give it to me Christmas Eve. It's sort of a tradition."

Draco nodded, thinking about how he would be able to sneak out at some point tomorrow to get Hermione an ornament just from him… and he knew exactly what to get her.


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning, Draco dressed quickly and left a note to Hermione in case she woke up before he returned, though he prayed to Merlin that she would sleep for another hour. He apparated from his room to Diagon Alley as the shops began to open and went straight into the one he had in mind. Forty-five minutes later, Draco apparated back into the guest room and listened to see if anyone else was awake. He caught the faint scent of coffee and hoped no one had come to check on him. He stored the ornament, as well as a gift he had found, in his trunk and opened his door just as Hermione was about to knock.

"Oh! You're up. I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is ready," she said brightly.

"Is that coffee I smell?" he asked as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yes. Mum and dad love the stuff," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I take it you don't like it?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I've never liked the taste. I take it you do though?" she asked as they rounded the bottom step and walked towards the kitchen.

Draco nodded, "Yes, with just a little bit of milk and sugar. Helps wake me up in the morning."

As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by Hermione's parents. Her mom had just finished putting food on the table and her father was busy reading the paper.

"Mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker and there's milk in the fridge and sugar in that jar right there," she said indicating to a little glass jar with a cute little pig head on top.

"What's with the pig stuff?" he asked conversationally.

"Oh, I think they're just the cutest little things!" said Mrs. Granger. "Joe here loves to get me anything that involves pigs because of it," she said as she kissed the top of her husband's head before heading over to her chair.

Draco filled a mug of coffee and added milk and sugar before joining the family at the table.

"When is everyone due to arrive?" asked Hermione as she scooped eggs onto her plate.

"After lunch sometime," said Mrs. Granger, buttering some toast.

"Are you making your famous honey glazed ham for dinner?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"It wouldn't be Christmas Eve dinner without it," her mother said, smiling at her.

"What kind of traditions do you have at your house for the holidays, Draco?" asked Mr. Granger, taking a bite of bacon.

Draco thought for a moment, wondering if his family really did anything that he would consider a tradition. "Well, the house elves always make cookies, gingersnaps being my favorite."

"House elves?" asked Mrs. Granger curiously, "You mean those poor creatures Hermione tried so hard to set free? Your family owns some?"

"I sure hope you treat them right," said Mr. Granger, frowning at Draco.

Hermione was about to intervene when Draco said to her, "It's ok Hermione…" he looked at Mr. Granger, "I promise that I treat them well, but unfortunately my father did not. In our culture, they are seen as something below us... a slave in a way. Since my father's imprisonment though, I've had to take over and I've changed a few things. I've even offered them wages but they refuse. It's the way of the house elf."

Hermione looked at him, stunned. She didn't know about any of this. She had this incredible urge to go around the table and hug him, but decided to hold off.

"Well that sounds like it's alright then… so you were saying, you have house elves?" prompted Mrs. Granger.

Draco nodded, "Yes, we have two of them; they've been around since before I was born I think. They make sure that the house is decorated to my Mother's standards for the holidays and there is a Christmas tree in almost every room of the house. The biggest of which is in the family room and reaches about fifteen feet tall. We don't usually exchange gifts until Christmas morning and we have a huge feast Christmas day. Usually too much food for just the three of us."

"You don't have family get togethers?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Draco shook his head, "No. Our family is kind of… estranged from each other now. I'm sorry to say that most of my family members do not have the best reputation. I'm trying to fix that though," he said, glancing at Hermione.

Mrs. Granger reached over and patted Draco's hand, surprising him. He glanced up at her and she gave him a warm smile, "You seem like a very nice boy, Draco. I'm glad Hermione has you as a friend."

His cheeks flushed slightly and he mumbled a thank you as he began to finally eat his breakfast.

* * *

The morning flew by and soon after lunch, the rest of Hermione's family started to arrive and Draco was shocked by the pure volume of people that were pouring into the house. The first to arrive was Mrs. Granger's parents, who Hermione affectionately called Papa Charlie and Grandma Abbie, followed soon by Mr. Granger's parents, Grandpa Jack and Gramma Naomi.

Then there was Uncle Michael, Mr. Granger's brother, and his wife Aunt Grace, with their three daughters, Betsy, Chloe, and Sophia who were twelve, ten, and eight respectively. Aunt Alice, Mrs. Granger's sister with her husband, Uncle Jasper, with their two children Aaron and Olivia who were sixteen and eleven, arrived soon after, followed closely by Uncle Andrew, Alice's twin brother, and his wife Aunt Charlotte, carting their two-year old twin boys, Wesley and Wyatt. She also seemed to be pregnant with another child but Draco dared not to ask.

There was noise, laughter, screaming, hugging, kissing, and hand shaking all around. Draco felt overwhelmed by the sheer volume of new people all at once and whispered to Hermione that he needed to step outside for moment. He grabbed his jacket and walked out to the front yard and took a deep, fresh breath of the icy cold air. It didn't take long for Hermione to join him, pulling on her own coat. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded, "Yes. Just.. a lot of people all at once. I've never been hugged by so many strangers and they're all very nice.. I hope I don't mess anything up."

"Mess anything up?" she asked him.

"I just mean that I hope I don't say or do anything to offend anyone, that's all. And I doubt I can remember names."

"Oh Draco, they're not going to fault you for not remembering names," she said chuckling. When he still looked worried she said, "How about I make sure I'm near you all night and I'll help you, ok?"

"Promise?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Promise," she said, smiling back.

* * *

"It's not fair," pouted Olivia later that day. "I turned eleven a few months ago. Why didn't I receive a letter like you." The little girl was sulking on the couch next to Hermione.

"Livi, I've told you," said Hermione, stroking her cousin's curly hair, "Just like I told Betsy who asked the same question last year... not everyone in this family is going to be able to go to Hogwarts like me. I'm the first, maybe even the only one, in this family."

"I think I'm a witch!" said Chloe, springing up from the floor. Sophia, who was sitting on the floor next to her, chimed in, "Me too!"

"Yeah?" asked Hermione as Chloe sat on the other side of her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I read people's minds!" she said, her eyes wide.

Draco chuckled from the other side of the couch.

"It's true!" Chloe said, rounding on him, "Watch, I'll show you…"

She closed her eyes and hummed to herself while facing Draco. Draco gave a questioning look towards Hermione who just shrugged and smiled. When Chloe opened her eyes she said, "You were thinking that… Hermione's dress is pretty!" she said enthusiastically.

Draco grinned at the little girl and nodded, "You're right. I do think it's pretty. You might just be a talented little witch after all," he said, tugging one of her blonde curls. Hermione's face turned pink but was soon distracted with her toddler cousins who were chasing each other with toy cars. "Wyatt, Wesley, you two be careful or you'll run into the coffee table again," she said warningly. They stopped and grinned at her, then continued to run around.

"They never listen," said Betsy, rolling her eyes. She took a glance at Draco and said, "So.. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Don't be stupid, Betsy. _Hermione's_ his girlfriend," said Chloe, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Hermione, shaking her head and smiling, "We're just friends."

Betsy's eyes widened at Hermione, then looked to Draco, her face turning pink.

"Can you show us a trick, Draco?" asked Sophia, getting up from the floor and making herself comfortable on Draco's lap. She batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

"Oh, you're a cunning one aren't you? Trying to use your charms to talk me into doing magic," he said, shaking his head. "Sorry, Hermione told me that you'd want me to do tricks all night if I let you talk me into it. Plus, we're not allowed since we're still in school."

"Awwwwwe," said Sophia, as she slid off his lap and back to the floor, where her toys were at.

"Do you have a wand too?" asked Olivia, perking up.

Draco nodded, "I do, yes."

"Can we see it? Hermione showed us her's," pleaded the little girl.

Draco looked to Hermione who shrugged, leaving it up to him. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wand.

"Wow!"

"Ooo!"

"Pretty!"

"Cool!"

"Can I try it?" asked Chloe, sweetly.

"Uh, I don't think so," chuckled Draco. "Besides, it won't work for you even if you _are_ a witch," he said, tapping her nose gently the tip of his wand.

"What's the coolest thing you can do?" asked Aaron, who had been watching quietly from one of the arm chairs.

"Hm…." thought Draco out loud, "That's a tough one. I do like transfiguring things..." At the look of blank faces around, aside from Hermione, who was enjoying watching him interact with her cousins, he explained "That means turn something into something else… like a tea cup into a turtle."

"Why would you want to turn a tea cup into a turtle?" asked Betsy, then turned pink when Draco turned to her.

"I don't know, it was just an example," he said, grinning at her, making her turn even more pink.

Aaron nodded, "Cool," he said, then he took out his walkman from his pocket, put the earbuds in his ears, and started listening to music.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He always has those things in his ears."

"Children, dinner's ready!" called Mrs. Granger from the kitchen. The little girls and twin toddlers ran towards the kitchen. Aaron, seeing everyone had fled elsewhere, followed closely behind.

"I think Betsy is smitten with you," said Hermione, as she and Draco and got up from the couch at the same time.

Draco smirked, "Well of course. I mean, can you blame her?"

Hermione laughed, "No, not really." She started picking up toys that her cousins left on the floor and Draco helped her. When they were done, she stood up and faced him. He smiled and leaned in so that only she could hear, "Too bad I already have eyes for one of her other cousin's." He kissed Hermione's reddening cheek softly before making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh boy.." whispered Hermione to herself, placing a hand on her stomach to calm the butterflies. She waited until she was sure her face was back to normal coloring before she, too, entered the very noisy and busy kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, who wants to open presents?" asked Mr. Granger. There was a chorus of children chanting, "Me! Me! Me! Me!" It was an hour after dinner and the dessert portion of the meal had just ended and all the parents knew that the children were starting to get antsy to open presents. "Alright then, everyone choose a seat on the floor," said Mrs. Granger. Everyone, adults and children alike, except for the four elderly grandparents who sat on the couch, took a spot on the floor. "Ok, who would like to help hand out presents?" The little kids raised their hands and much to Sophia's delight, she was chosen.

Draco sat crossed legged on the floor next to Hermione. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one was allowed to open presents until all them were passed out. Draco put his hand in his pocket, feeling the gift he had for Hermione and wondered if he should give it her now or later in private. Before he could decide, Sophia had run up to him and handed him a gift, "This one's for you," she said sweetly.

Surprised, Draco took it, "Thank you."

He held the simple rectangular box in his hand, wondering why he received a gift. He leaned to Hermione and said, "I wasn't expecting to get any gifts…" he said.

"My parents didn't want you to feel left out," she said simply.

"I didn't get anything for them though.."

"Draco, it's alright. Don't worry about it, ok?" she said, then turned to accept another gift that Sophia handed her.

Draco had received five gifts all together, one from each set of family that was there. He looked around the room at the smiling faces and was enjoying watching the kids who were finally given permission to open their presents.

Wrapping was flying everywhere with excited voices declaring the present they received. He almost forgot about his own until Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Are you going to open yours?"

He looked down and opened the smallest one on top, which ended up being an ornament… a green graduation cap with a silver scroll on top.. a diploma, he realized. He looked over and saw that Hermione had received a similar one but with a red cap and gold diploma. "Thanks Mum and dad! I love it!" she said, getting up and adding the ornament to the tree.

Draco placed his beside him and opened the next one, which was the first present handed to him earlier. He tore into wrapping and read the box underneath it: "Gingerbread House kit."

Hermione glanced over, "Oh! I love making those!" She glanced at the wrapping and saw that it was from one of her grandparents, "Mum must have told her parents that you liked Gingersnaps and confused it with Gingerbread," she explained.

He smiled at the present, "I remember doing these as a child… it's been forever. And really, gingersnaps are just smaller versions of gingerbread cookies. It's all the same." He set it aside and opened the other ones in his pile: a pair of hunter green leather gloves from Mr. Granger's parents; a muggle board game called Monopoly from Michael, Grace, and the three girls; a silver cufflink and tie clip set from Jasper, Alice, and their two kids; and last, from Andrew, Charlotte, and the twin boys, a handmade crocheted scarf in dark green, that almost matched perfectly with the new gloves he got.

Draco looked around the room, at all the happy, smiling faces around him. He couldn't believe that these people, mere strangers who he had just met only a few hours ago, all got him gifts. They may seem like simple, generic gifts to anyone else, but to him, he knew he'd cherish each and every one of them. As the other adults started picking up all the wrapping from floor, he got up and thanked them for their gifts; the women hugged him and kissed his cheek, the men shook his hand, a genuine smile on their faces. Draco wasn't just falling in love with Hermione, but with her whole family as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing Hermione's family! Stay tuned for more of them in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione stood at the doorframe of the kitchen overlooking the scene in the living room. The children were all about, playing with their new toys while their parents watched from one of the various chairs around the room. Draco was on the floor, playing with her twin cousins and their new wind up toy cars, a smile on his face. He looked up and saw her watching, gave her a grin, then got up from the floor and joined her, leaning against the other side of the doorframe. She had two cups of eggnog in her hand and handed him one.

He sniffed the contents and frowned, "What is this?"

"Eggnog. It's pretty good, a little sweet though," she said, taking a sip of her own drink.

He took a tentative sip then nodded, "Definitely sweet, but you're right, it's good," he said, taking another, larger sip.

They stood there, each leaning against the door frame.

"I have something for you," he said quietly.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "For me? Like a present?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, like a present." He reached into his pocket and took out something that was wrapped in red tissue paper. He held it out for her and she took it, looking it over.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "You're supposed to open it to find out, Granger."

She bit her lip and smiled, gently unwrapping the present. She smiled as she held the small gingerbread ornament in her hand. "You got me an ornament?" she asked softly.

He shrugged, "I wanted to get you one that would remind you of me… I thought it would be fitting I chose the gingerbread man. It also smells like the cookie too."

She brought the ornament up to her nose and sniffed it. She smiled, "It smells like how you do after eating a handful of those silly gingersnaps." Her eyes watered at the thoughtfulness of the gift. She placed her hand in pocket of her dress and pulled something out, "I got you something as well…"

It was his turn to be surprised, he took the present and carefully unwrapped it. He chuckled at the small snowglobe ornament, a gingerbread man inside. He looked at her, "Looks like great minds think alike."

"Looks like it," she said, grinning.

They stood smiling at each other when one of her cousins, said, "Ooooo, Hermione…"

She broke her gaze from Draco's and glanced at Chloe, "Yes?"

"Did you know you're standing under mistletoe?" she said, pointing above Hermione's head.

Hermione frowned and looked up. Sure enough, tacked on the top of the doorframe was a small bunch of mistletoe.

"Who put that there?" she asked, looking around.

Her Uncle Jasper raised his hand, "Guilty," he said grinning. "I was wondering who would be the first victims."

Hermione rolled her eyes as everyone in the room glanced over to her and Draco.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," the kids started chanting.

She turned to Draco, her face blushing, "We don't have too," she said.

"Yes you do!" said Sophia, "It's the rules."

Draco shrugged, "If it's the rules." He gave her a smouldering smirk.

She sighed and leaned up and gave his cheek a chaste kiss before turning back to her family, "Happy now?"

"I dunno guys, what do you think?" asked Jasper, "a three or four maybe?"

The group agreed and Draco looked at Hermione, "What does he mean?"  
Hermione glared at her uncle. "My family is strange. They like to rate the kisses under the mistletoe… 1 is the lowest while 10 is the highest."

Draco contemplated that, "So… we only got a 3 or 4?"

She sighed again and nodded.

He gave her another smirk, "I think we can do better."

She raised her eyebrows as he neared her. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up slightly. Never taking his eyes off her own, he bent down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch and her stomach jolted. She wanted so badly for more, but as quickly as it started, it was over. She looked at his face that hovering over hers. He quirked an eyebrow, his own way of asking she was alright. She nodded slightly then remembered her family was watching, each yelling out a numbers.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Five!"

"Alright alright, I think we've embarrassed my daughter and her friend enough for the evening," said Mr. Granger, before grinning at his family, "Now let me show you how it's done." He pulled his wife over to the doorframe and dipped her dramatically before giving her a smouldering kiss. There were cheers all throughout the living room, the numbers ranging at nine and ten.

Thankful for the distraction, Hermione wound her way through her family as she walked over to the Christmas tree. She placed her ornament from Draco next to the new one from her parents and smiled. Someone stood next to her and she knew it was him without having to look. He placed his ornament next to hers, then stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yes. Just… I had hoped that when we first did that, it wouldn't be in front of my whole family."

He glanced over to her and nodded before reaching for her hand, interlacing his fingers. He squeezed it gently before letting go and said, "Next time, we'll get a ten."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. A little voice stood behind them and said, "Draco? Can we play with your new game?"

Draco and Hermione turned and saw Sophia holding up his new board game. Draco took it and smiled, "Sounds like fun. You'll have to teach me how to play though, ok?"

She raised her eyebrows in shock, "You've never played Monopoly?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Never."

The little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the coffee table, pulling him down to sit next to her.

Hermione and her cousins joined in, even Aaron, and they all had a great time trying to show Draco how to play.

* * *

As the hours went by, and children started to yawn and look sleepy.

"I think it's time for all of us to head home," said Mike.

There was a round of protesting from the kids.

"Now now, if you all don't hurry up, then Santa won't be able to come and bring you presents."

The little kids jumped to their feet, grabbing their coats, scarfs, and hats. Betsy rolled her eyes and said, "Santa. Right."

Draco looked at her, "You don't believe in Santa?"

She blushed and said, "I'm 12, almost 13.. of course not." Then she eyed him warily, "Do… do you?"

"Of course!" he said, unashamed. "You know he's really a wizard right? No muggle… er, non-magic person, could possibly do what he does in one night."

Betsy gasped then quickly went to put on her coat and hat.

Draco smiled and gave Hermione a wink as the family started saying their goodbyes.

"It was great meeting you, Draco," said one of Hermione's aunts as she hugged him.

"We hope to see you again," said another.

There was more hugging, kissing, and hand shaking about, then as quickly as they came, they were gone. Hermione, Draco, and her parents looked around the now very quiet and empty house.

"Well, I'll say that was a success," said Mr. Granger, giving his wife a kiss on her temple.

"I agree, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to turn in for the night," said Mrs. Granger with a yawn. Mr. Granger agreed and they bade Hermione and Draco goodnight before heading upstairs.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Are you heading to bed?"

He shook his head, "Not if you aren't."

She smiled and said, "Not just yet. I was thinking of getting my pajamas on and making some hot cocoa. Would you like some?"

Draco nodded, "Sounds great. I'll make the hot cocoa while you change."

He watched as Hermione went up the stairs quietly then entered the kitchen. He filled two mugs of milk then stirred in some chocolate. He took out his wand and waved a simple spell over the mugs and heated them up quickly and evenly. He glanced in a cupboard and found some miniature marshmallows and added those on top. He took the mugs to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He pointed his wand to the fireplace, which sparked to life, just has Hermione descended the stairs.

"I was just about to do that," she said, glancing the fireplace. She turned off the lights to the living room so that the only light they had came from the sparkling Christmas tree and the fireplace. Draco lifted a brow and she merely shrugged, "I used to do this as a child. Turn off the lights and just stare at the the tree while drinking hot cocoa. Then I'd fall asleep on the couch and wake up Christmas morning to the tree filled with presents."

Draco smiled, "Sounds like a wonderful tradition." He took out his wand and asked, "Do you mind?"

At her questioning look, he waved his wand and the furniture around the living room lifted slightly and rearranged themselves. The couch and coffee table now faced the Christmas tree so that they could stare directly at it.

"You know, after all these years as a witch, I'd never thought of doing that," she said chuckling. She walked over to Draco and intertwined her fingers with his then led him to the couch. They sat down together before she had to let go of his hand as she reached for the mugs of hot cocoa, handing him his as she sat back and leaned slightly against him. He moved his arm so that it draped across her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder in a simple, comfortable movement that seemed all too natural.

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking their hot beverage and watching the lights twinkle.

"So, how did you like your first muggle Christmas party?" she asked him.

He smiled at all the new memories he had and rested his cheek on top of her head, "I loved it."

"My family seemed to really like you. I told you that you had nothing to worry about," she said matter-of-factly.

His fingers absently started playing with the ends of her hair, "Could you blame me for worrying though?"

"I guess not. I know I'd have been a nervous wreck if I was spending Christmas with your family…"

Draco chuckled, "If you had come to the manor for Christmas, it would have just been you and me." Hermione blushed at the thought as Draco continued, "That would have been boring though. Having a houseful of people is much more fun."

"Not if we wanted to be alone," she said quietly.

He lifted his head and she turned to face him.

"We're alone now," he said quietly.

Hermione bit her lower lip before she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. They tried to shift but found it difficult as they were both still holding their mugs of hot cocoa. They smiled against each other then broke apart as they discarded their beverages onto the coffee table.

Draco turned to face her again, pushing her hair back behind her ear as he cupped her face and kissed her again. It was a slow, lingering kiss, just a brush of lips against lips. The wanting in his belly deepened as the tender kissing turned more urgent. They shifted their heads as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting him in and he deepened the kiss as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. They broke contact and their breathing was heavy. He rested his forehead against hers and in a husky voice said, "We can't. Not here. Not yet."

She nodded slightly, her eyes closed, "I know. I just… I've been wanting to do that all night." He chuckled and said, "I've been wanting to do that for weeks."

She laughed slightly then kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as his were wrapped around her.

"I have another present for you," he said after a few moments.

"Another one? You're going to spoil me Malfoy," she teased.

"I plan on it," he said, lifting her head and kissing her softly.

She smiled against his lips and said, "So where is it?"

He shifted, pulling out a neatly wrapped package from his pocket. She made to reach for it but he pulled it away. "It's not quite Christmas yet, so you'll just have to wait." He placed small package on the coffee table.

She glanced at the clock, "There's an hour till midnight… can I get it then?"

He simply nodded and added, "If you're awake, that is."

"Well, don't let me fall asleep," she said, "Besides, I have something for you as well."

Surprised, he said, "You planning on spoiling me as well?"

She lifted her head and gave him a grin, "Obviously."

They kissed softly once more before he asked "So… where's my present at?"

She laughed and shifted to get up from the couch, but he held on to her. She rolled her eyes and said, "If you want me to get the present, you'll need to let go."

"Promise you'll come right back here?" he said.

She kissed his cheek, "I promise."

He loosened his grip and she went upstairs quickly and returned less than a minute later. She placed the present next to the one he had for her on the coffee table.

As promised, she returned to the couch and snuggled back into him.

After a moment she popped her head up and said, "Oh! I know what we can do to pass the time."

Draco nuzzled his nose against her neck then kissed behind her ear softly, "So do I, but I don't think it's wise when your parents are right up those steps."

She blushed but elbowed him playfully, "Not that."

"Damn," he said, grinning against her skin.

"I was thinking we could build your gingerbread house," she said.

"I guess that'll do," he said. He got out his wand and had the kit appear before them on the table.

They both moved to the floor as Hermione opened up the box. Draco lifted up his wand again and she looked at him sideways, "Put that away. We're going to do it my way."

He sighed and shook his head, but stowed the wand away.

"I've never made one without the help of magic," he confessed, as he held up one of the sides of the house while Hermione applied the frosting along the edge.

"It's pretty simple really. A little sticky," she said, licking off some icing from her fingers, "But that's the fun part."

They worked together building the house, then they each took a packet of icing and a handful of candies and got to work on decorating. As they placed their last pieces of candy on the house, the clock chimed midnight.

Hermione yawned, "We did it. We made it to midnight."

Draco picked up the gift he got for her and held it in the palm of his hand, "Ladies first."

She grinned as she plucked it from his hand and began to unwrap it. Her heart thudded when she realized it was a small, velvet box that usually contained jewelry. She looked at it hesitantly and Draco laughed, "Don't worry. It's not a ring," he said.

She smiled nervously and opened the box slowly. Inside was necklace with a silver chain. Dangling in the middle of the chain was a silver otter, lying on it's back, a pearl on it's stomach that was clutched in its hands.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I remembered seeing your patronus during the battle," he said quietly. He took the box from her hand and took the necklace out. She turned around so he could place it around her. When she turned back around, she was clutching the otter in her hand and was looking at him. "Thank you, I love it," she said, as she leaned in close and kissed him softly.

"You're welcome," he said as they broke apart.

Hermione handed him his gift from her and he tore open the wrapping much like how her cousins did earlier that day, causing her to laugh. It was a plain, simple box under the wrapping, giving no indication what would be inside. He shook it lightly, making Hermione roll her eyes. He opened the lid and pulled out a silver wrist-watch. The face of the watch was dark green and the Slytherin crest was in the middle. The watch however, didn't seem to tell time. Instead, it had a few hands that were currently empty and writing around the edge instead of numbers that said "Traveling", "Home", "Danger" as well as a few other various things. He glanced at Hermione, surprised. "Is this what I think it is?"

She bit her lip nervously and nodded, "I wasn't sure if you had one or not…"

He shook his head, "I don't. Do you know how to set it up?"

She took the box from him and pulled out instructions. She handed him the paper and he read the inscription inside. Using his wand, he muttered the spell, then tapped the watch four times. Two more hands formed on the watch, one for each person he assigned a hand to: One for his mother, one for his father, one for himself (as the directions indicated he should do), and one for Hermione. When she glanced at the watch with the names written on the hands, she looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise "Me?"

He nodded, "Yes, you. Now I won't have to worry as much when we're not together at school, or anytime really, if you are in danger or not."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him until they were nose to nose. He kissed her softly, much like how she did with him, and said softly, "Thank you. It's a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome," she said just as softly.

She turned and grabbed her wand, sending the wrappings to the trash. They returned to the couch together again and watched the lights dance around them.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she said.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! A little bit of action. Well, if you call kissing action haha!**


	16. Chapter 16

Mrs. Granger woke just before six on Christmas morning. A creature of habit, she decided it was useless trying to sleep any more and threw the covers off. She glanced at her husband, still snoozing softly next to her, and she smiled. She pulled on her robe and stuck her feet in some slippers before quietly leaving her room. As she walked the hall towards the stairs, she wondered if Hermione had continued her habit of sleeping on the couch, waiting for Christmas to start, or actually went to bed. When she descended the stairs the first thing she realized was that the couch was moved so that it now faced the tree. The second thing she noticed was that her daughter, as well as Draco, had both fallen asleep on the couch together. As she neared them, she saw that Draco was lying on his back while Hermione was on her side, sandwiched between him and the back of the couch. Her head was nuzzled into his neck and her arm was around his waist, with of her legs tossed over his. Though it seemed Draco was asleep as well, Mrs. Granger noticed that the thumb of the hand that was resting on her daughter's arm was moving in slow circles. She quipped a brow at the two but decided not to say anything as she walked quietly towards the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.

As she sat down with her fresh cup of coffee, Draco entered the kitchen. She gave him a smile and said, "Morning Draco. Happy Christmas."

He gave her a small smile back and said "Happy Christmas to you as well." He made his way to the coffee maker and took out a mug and poured himself a cup of the black liquid. He did his routine of adding milk and sugar before making his way over to the table and sitting in his usual spot.

"Hermione talk you into staying up till midnight, I take it?" she said smiling, taking a sip of her coffee.

He smile and nodded, "Yes. I didn't mind though."

She chuckled softly, "No, I had a feeling you wouldn't."

They sat in companionable silence as they drank their coffee together before she said, "Did you know, in all the years that Hermione has known Harry and Ron, she's never had them come over for Christmas? Usually it's just her, or she asks to spend Christmas with them. So, I was surprised when she said she was bringing a friend over that wasn't either of them." She glanced at Draco, who was staring at his coffee, "Tell me Draco, why aren't you and Hermione together?"

He looked up at her, surprised. "It's… kind of complicated," he said hesitantly.

She raised a brow and said, "I see the way you two look at each other. I saw the kiss you gave her under the mistletoe, and I saw how comfortable you two seem to be in each other's arms out there on the couch…. Do you like her, Draco?"

He lifted his head and with more confidence then he felt he said, "I absolutely do."

"Then why not?"

Draco contemplated what to tell her before asking, "Do you remember when Hermione told you of some…. kids from school who called her a name? Because of her blood status?"

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with you?"

"It has everything to do with me." He took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I was that kid. I was the bully who said those mean, horrible things to your daughter. And for that, I am very, truly sorry."

Mrs. Granger frowned, "You?"

He nodded, "I grew up in a household where blood status was something that was considered very important. Anyone not pure blood, like my family, was beneath us and anyone born from muggles, like you and Joe, were even worse than that. It's what I was taught since I was a small child. It took me a long time, probably too long, to realize it wasn't blood status that made a person a witch or wizard. It was their talent and determination, of which your daughter has unlimited supply in both."

Mrs. Granger thought about what he said. "So… because she's not pure blood, you won't be with her?"

He shook his head, "If it were up to me, we'd be together now and I'd never let her go. But… there are still people out there, at our school, who still think the way I used to. They don't like that Hermione and I are friends as it is, and they would hate it if we were actually together. It's safer if we are not together right now…" he said, trailing off.

Mrs. Granger nodded, "I think I understand. But Draco, you can't let these bullies dictate who you are with."

He gave her a slight grin, "You sound like Hermione."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, grinning back at him.

"I know we shouldn't let them control us like that, but they're ruthless. They've already gotten to me once and I would hate it if they hurt Hermione in any way."

She stared him, realization dawning, "You love her, don't you?"

He thought about it, and realized he didn't have to think too much before saying, "I do, yes."

Mrs. Granger's eyes watered slightly as she heard the man before her confess his love for her daughter. He glanced at her and said, "Please don't tell her… I.. I want to tell her myself, when the time is right."

She nodded, wiping her eyes with a napkin. She got up and walked over to Draco, hugging him, and kissing the top of his head.

"Mum? Draco? What's going on?" asked Hermione from the doorway, stifling a yawn.

"I just asked your mother to run away with me and said yes. Sorry Granger," he said, giving her a wink.

Hermione snorted and crossed her arms, "Well, you two have fun. Dad might get a little heartbroken though."

Draco got up and walked over to Hermione, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, her arms automatically going around his neck. "And would _you_? Be heartbroken, I mean?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Before she could respond, he gave her a light kiss on the lips. At her questioning look he shrugged and said, "Mistletoe is still there."

Hermione laughed then realized her mother was watching them, a smile on her face. Draco whispered in her ear, "It's ok. I think she knows about us."

Hermione blushed slightly and whispered back, "I don't even think _I_ know what's happening with us."

He kissed her cheek, "I think we should spend the rest of Christmas break figuring that out. What do you think?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled, "I'd love that."

* * *

When Mr. Granger awoke a little while later, he heard laughter and Christmas music coming from the kitchen. As he entered the room, he saw his wife at the waffle iron, taking out the latest waffle, while Hermione assisted Draco with mixing ingredients, flour covering both of them. Hermione looked up and spotted him, "Morning dad! Happy Christmas!" she said as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. I see you all have been having a productive morning," he said as he glanced at the giant stack of waffles.

"We're teaching Draco how to cook the non-magic way," she said with laughter in her eyes.

"Did you happen to mention that the flour goes in the bowl?" he teased, tugging his daughters hair playfully.

"He stirred too fast the first time and it went flying,," she said laughing.

"You know I can hear you, right?" said Draco duly.

Hermione walked over to him and rubbed some flour from his cheek before planting a kiss in the spot, "You've gotten loads better though. I think all the flour stayed in the bowl this time."

Draco reached into the flour bag and flicked some at Hermione, causing her to laugh. Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow at the two youngsters before glancing at his wife who just smiled and shrugged at him.

As they sat down at the dining table, a stack of waffles before them, they began talking about their plans for the day.

"Well, I promised the Weasley's I'd go over and visit for few hours, if that's ok?" she asked, glancing at her mum.

"That's fine dear, just be home for dinner, ok?"

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

Draco frowned at her, realizing that she never mentioned going to Weasley's until now. He wondered if she wanted him to go too or if he was stay with her parents.

When their bellies were stuffed, Hermione kicked her parents out of the kitchen and said that she and Draco would clean up.

She filled the sink with sudsy water and began the task of hand washing as Draco piled dishes beside the sink.

"You know," he said, leaning a hip on the counter, "You could do this by magic."

Hermione looked at him and chuckled, "You're right. Sometimes I forget to do magic when I'm home with my family though. But, it will definitely be faster that way."

She pulled her wand out and the dishes started dunking in the water themselves, the sponge scrubbing them clean. She made sure they were also rinsing and drying correctly before turning back to Draco, smiling.

"So you're going to the Weasley's?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before. You're more then welcome to come with me, or you can stay here. It's really up to you. I'll be gone for only a few hours."

"Do you _want_ me to go?" he asked curiously.

She walked over to him and grabbed both his hands, "I do, but I also know you may not feel comfortable going."

He squeezed her hands "If you want me there, I'll be there," he said simply.

She looked at him and noticed he seemed irritated, "You're mad, aren't you?"

He shrugged, "Not really mad just… I wish you would have told me, instead of throwing it out there at the last minute. Did you think I would ask you not to go?"

She shook her head, "No… I just… you were already nervous as it was coming to my parents, I didn't want you to worry about something else."

He narrowed his eyes, "That sounds like a cop out."

She smiled apologetically, "Please come?" she said sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He couldn't help but smile against her lips. "Now I know where Sophia learned that trick. Are you sure there's no Slytherin in there?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms his middle, "No. The only Slytherin I have is you, Malfoy."

He hugged her back, "That you do."


	17. Chapter 17

"So you're just going to bring me along, and not tell them? I can't wait to see Potter and Weasley's face when I walk through the door," Draco said, snickering. He was leaning against the door frame to Hermione's room, watching her put some wrapped presents in her bag that seemed to have no limit.

"I told you, it'll be fine," she said, giving him a reassuring smile, "Besides, I'll be there to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, especially from those two," he said hotly.

Hermione shook her head and looked around her room, "I think that's everything. You ready to go?" She grabbed her coat and scarf from her bed, and pulled them on.

He nodded then walked over to her, helping her tie her scarf then pulled her close, "And we're in agreement that no one can know about us, right? We're just friends as far as they are concerned, agreed?"

Hermione sighed, placing her hands behind his neck and running her fingers through the back of his hair, "Honestly, I don't think we need to hide it from them. They don't even go to Hogwarts anymore."

"But Ginny does and we don't need her gossiping to others," he pulled her in for a hug, "Trust me, once we graduate it won't matter anymore, but I think it's safer this way."

"Alright, fine. I won't tell them. But you have to behave yourself," she said warningly.

"I will if they will," he said simply.

"They will, I promise," she gave him a chaste kiss before trying to distance herself, but he just pulled her back in.

"If I can't do this for a few hours, I need something to hold me over," he said as he lifted her chin and brought his lips down to hers. He gave just enough heat to for to her want more, before breaking off and smiling, "That should do."

She grabbed the front of his jacket in her fists and said, "Not quite," before pulling him down to her. They deepened the kiss, her hands running through his hair and his finding their way to some exposed skin on her hips as her jacket hiked up slightly. They broke apart, breathless.

"Maybe we should just stay here… pretend we left and cast _muffliato_ on your room for a bit," he said huskily into her ear.

Hermione's face reddened, "While that seems like a wonderful idea at the moment," she let out a soft moan as he loosened her scarf and trailed kisses down her neck, "We really should go."

He groaned against her skin but finally released her. He ran his hand through his hair to tame it back down and she fixed her scarf and jacket.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand.

He nodded and linked his fingers with hers, then she apparated them with a _pop_ to the outskirts of the Burrow.

Draco found themselves in what seemed like an empty snow covered field, but when he turned around to where Hermione started walking, he saw the extremely tall house loom nearby.

" _That's_ where Weasley lives?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Yes. That's the Burrow," she said affectionately, then she gave him a sideways glance, "No making fun of it, ok? Remember you said you'd-"

"Behave, I know. Don't worry, Granger," he said lightly as he reached for her hand and squeezed it quickly before they entered into the front garden

"Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley from the front door.

"Hello Molly!" said Hermione, running up to her, giving her a hug, "Happy Christmas! Is everyone inside?"

"Happy Christmas to you too dear," she said, kissing Hermione's cheek, "Yes, yes, everyone is inside, waiting for you. Oh, hello Draco… I didn't expect for you to be coming along too," she said to him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said, giving her a friendly nod and a small smile.

"I hope it's ok?" said Hermione nervously, "Draco's mother went out of town for the holidays and he didn't want to go so he's spending it with me. I don't have an owl at my parents house so I couldn't let you know ahead of time."

"Oh, it's no problem at all dear. We have plenty of food to go around. Come on in, before you both catch cold."

They made their way into the house, where they both stomped snow from their shoes, the entry way rug soaking it up as if it never there.

Hermione made her way to the living room where the sound of familiar voices were coming from.

"Hermione!" said Harry as she saw her first. He started to walk over to her when he saw Draco follow in behind her, "Malfoy?"

"What's he doing here?" asked Ron sourly.

"He is our guest as well, and I expect you to behave yourself Ronald Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley warningly, coming in from behind Draco.

Ron grumbled to himself but didn't say anything else as he walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug after Harry did, then promptly went back to where he was sitting.

"Draco is spending Christmas with me," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "His mother went on holiday and he didn't wish to go with her, so I offered for him to come with me. We're friends, as you recall, and I didn't want him to be alone on Christmas."

Ron looked incredulously at Draco, " _You_ spent the holidays with muggles? I thought you hated muggles."

Draco gave Ron a bored look before saying, "I've grown up, Weasley. People change, maybe you should try it."

Ron mumbled something again then Ginny kicked him, making him flinch.

Draco addressed the group, all of which were now looking at him, including Hermione who was biting her lip nervously, "I understand that most of you here don't trust me..."

"Ha!," said Ron, who had crossed his arms.

"Which, I don't blame you for," Draco continued, "I've been trying to amend my ways though. I no longer share the same views as my parents, for one. I treat the house elves a hell of a lot better then my father ever did. I became friends with someone I never thought would be possible…," he said, glancing at Hermione who gave him a smile. "If I had a time-tuner, I'd go back and do things different, but I can't. I can only go forward from here. We're all of-age now and I'm trying to set aside the petty differences we had while in school-"

"You're _still_ in school, mate" said George teasingly.

Draco gave a small smile, "True. I am still in school. But I hope you understand what I mean. If we can't set aside our differences, and if this is going to be too awkward or cause issues with you all and Hermione… then I'll leave. But she invited me along in hopes that we'd be able to be civil with each other, if nothing else. She's one of my best friends and I'd like to keep it that way, if possible."

"Can I say something?" said Harry, walking over and standing next to Draco. "You've been a complete arse from the moment we met. But, I know Hermione. She wouldn't have become friends with you unless you've changed, _really_ changed, for the better. I trust her, so… I guess I trust you too." He put out his hand towards Draco, who, surprised, took it and shook firmly.

"Thanks, Potter."

There was murmuring around the room and it seemed as if everyone was accepting Draco to stay. The only one who seemed to be upset was Ron, who was sulking in his chair, not making eye contact with anyone. Hermione noticed and made to walk towards him when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him," he said.

"It's ok Harry, I can handle it," she said.

He nodded, "Alright, but come get me if you need to."

"I will, and Harry?" She gave him a hug, "Thanks. For sticking up for Draco. He really has changed."

He hugged her back, "I know. Ginny talks about you two a lot, you know. But, we'll save that conversation for another time, ok?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded then made her way over to Ron.

"Ron?" she said tentatively, "Can we talk somewhere? Privately?"

"Sure, if you can find a spot," he said grumpily.

"You can use my room," offered Ginny, who was nearby and heard the exchange.

"Thanks, Gin," said Hermione. She reached for Ron's hand, pulled him up, and led him towards the stairs. She made eye contact with Draco, who raised a brow at her. She gave him a smile and mouthed, "I'll be right back." He nodded in understanding then his attention was taken by Mr. Weasley who started talking to him.

They entered Ginny's room and she closed the door softly. When he turned around to talk to him, his back was towards her and he was staring at the window.

"Ron…" she started.

"How could you bring him here, Hermione? All he's ever done is make fun of me and my family and now he's _here_ and he can actually see how we live. What made you think that was a good idea?" he asked angrily, rounding on her.

"Ron, the Burrow is great, you know that," she started.

"I know it's great! But it's not a manor like what he was raised in. To him, we're just some poor family with too many kids with a house that has too many added-on floors. It'll be the talk of all his stupid Slytherin friends," he said, grumbling.

"Ron, Draco doesn't have any friends in his house anymore… really he doesn't" she insisted when he looked at her skeptically.

"Whatever. But if I hear that he's talking shit about my family and how we live, I'm going to punch him," he said angrily.

Hermione nodded, "Fair enough. But I really don't think you'll have to worry, Ron."

"Are you with him?" he asked, meeting her eyes for the first time, "I know you two keep saying you're 'just friends' but I get the feeling that something else is going on between you two."

Hermione sighed, "Ron..."

"Answer me, Hermione," he said softly, "Please."

She bit her lip and nodded softly.

"How?" he asked, "How could you be with _him_?"

"I… I really don't know. I just know that he's changed. He's not the same person. I swear it, Ron. If you'd just give him a chance..."

"Give him a chance? Hermione, incase you forgot, he made our lives hell in school. He called you one of the most derogatory words in the Wizarding world. And you just... _forgive_ him? Like that?" he said with a snap of his finger.

"Ron, it didn't happen right away. We didn't even get along at first. But, we have all our classes together and we have Head Girl and Boy duties that we do together as well and we became friends… and somewhere along the way, it turned into something more."

"But Hermione, he's _Malfoy_! He's snobby, pretentious, and a Slytherin!"

She straightened her back "He might be all that, but he's also generous, thoughtful, and kind. You just don't see it because you won't give him a chance!" she said, raising her voice.

There was a knock on the door and Harry entered, "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine, Harry," said Hermione irritably.

"And what was that out there?" Ron continued, rounding on Harry, "Sticking up for Malfoy? You hate Malfoy!"

"Ron… I hate to say it, but Malfoy's right… people can change.. people _do_ change… he may have been unbearable when we were at school, but he's different now. Not only has Hermione said it but so has Ginny and Luna," Harry said.

"Maybe your tune will change when you find out that she's actually _with_ Malfoy," said Ron.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Hermione, "Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true. It only just started though, we really were just friends before," she said, then added quickly, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Everyone already thinks it anyways."

She groaned, then took a deep breath, "We don't want people to know because he thinks, and I agree, that it's safer if it's not publicly known. Not yet," she said, biting her lip.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "It sounds like he's ashamed to be with you."

"He's not ashamed, Ronald. We're keeping it a secret because there have been issues at school already with him just being friends with me… he's afraid that what happened to him will also happen to me if they find out we're together."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, confused, "What happened to Malfoy?"

"I got the bloody pulp beaten out of me, that's what," said Draco from the doorway. He had entered the room without being noticed a few moments before. He glared at Ron, walking towards him, "And I'm _not_ ashamed to be with her."

"Then why not be out in the open? Why hide it like some coward? As it is, everyone here already suspects it," said Ron, glaring at him.

Draco glared back then took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly then turned to Hermione. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room, Ron and Harry following close behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as he pulled down them the stairs.

He didn't answer her and instead, made his way to the kitchen where everyone had started to gather, and stepped on to the bench, pulling Hermione up with him

"Can I have your attention, please?" he said loudly.

"Draco," whispered Hermione, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to clear the air about something," he said to the group. He turned to look at Hermione and before she could say anything, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She froze in surprise at first, then melted into him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in even closer to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart the room was silent and everyone was staring at them in shock, then Charlie said, "I knew it! You owe me ten galleons, George!"

"Damn it, Malfoy… " George grumbled, causing everyone to laugh, including Draco.

"I hope this clears up any misunderstandings," Draco continued, "Yes, we are together, but we'd like to keep it between us. And it's _not_ because I'm ashamed," he looked pointedly at Ron, "It's because there are some people out there who will hurt her to get to me if they knew we were together. I don't want anything to happen to her and I'm sure you don't either." He looked at Hermione, her eyes watering as she looked back at him. "I care about her very much."

Hermione smiled and gave him a soft kiss, lingering kiss.

"Alright, alright, enough snogging at the table, there are plenty of bedrooms for you to do that in around here," said George loudly.

Chuckling against her lips, Draco kissed Hermione one last time before finally stepping down from the bench, holding her hand to help her down as well.

Ginny got up from where she was sitting and came over to them, hugging Hermione, "It's about time," she whispered in her ear.

Hermione chuckled, "I know. But seriously Gin, no one can know at school, ok? The fewer people, the better."

"I know," she said. Then she turned her attention to Draco and gave him a smile, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"You too, Ginny," he said, smiling at her.

"Malfoy," said Ron stiffly behind him.

Draco turned around and faced Ron, his guard up.

Ron took a deep breath, then deflated his shoulders. "I still don't see what she see's in a bloody Slytherin like you," he said, though there was no heat behind the words anymore, "But… I can see you care about her. So… I'm sorry." He mumbled the last part, not looking Draco in the eye.

Draco snorted then said, "It's fine, Weasley."

Hermione threw her arms around Ron and whispered "Thank you." He hugged her back before looking at Draco, glaring, "But if you hurt her…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. You'll probably have to get in line though, seeing as how she has the whole Weasley clan in her corner."

The group laughed and the tension around the room finally started to dissipate.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, the whole "lets keep it a secret" lasted a whole 5 minutes haha**


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas lunch lasted over an hour at the Burrow and Draco found that he was actually having a good time with the Weasley family. George was showing off some new products being sold in his shop and Charlie told them about some baby dragons he had to care for since their mother flew off and never returned. Percy prattled on about his job at the Ministry while his new wife, Audrey, looked at him adoringly. Bill and his wife, Fleur, passed around their newborn baby girl, who was the spitting image of her mother except for some freckles along her nose. Most was surprising was when the Floo roared to life and out stepped a woman who looked like a mix of his Aunt Bellatrix and his Mother. He realized with a jolt that it was his Aunt Andromeda and with her was a little boy with turquois hair who he took a guess was his cousin, Teddy. When Andromeda saw Draco, she immediately walked over to him and gathered him into a hug. He stiffened at the contact, then finally wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Tears were streaming down her face and she gave him a watery kiss on the cheek before finally letting go. Draco smiled at her then his attention was taken by a little boy, not yet two, tugging on his sweater. He knelt down to face Teddy and said, "Hey there, I'm your cousin, Draco."

Teddy gave him a grin and said, "Hi!" The little boy hugged Draco around the neck and Draco hugged him back. He lifted the small boy then placed him on his shoulders and walked around while Teddy waved at everyone in greeting.

Presents were passed around the Weasley's Christmas tree and Draco was having a fun time sitting on the floor, eating cookies, and sneaking some to Teddy, who was sitting on Harry's lap next to him. When a wrapped package was handed to him, he looked up to see Mrs. Weasley smiling at him, "It's probably too small, but it was all I could do on such short notice," she said apologetically.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mrs. Weasley," he said, still in shock, examining the wrapped package.

"Everyone who comes here gets a present. And you can call me Molly, like everyone else," she said. She gave him a pat on the shoulder before handing out more presents.

Hermione, who was sitting behind him, rested a chin on his shoulder. "Are you going to open it?" she whispered into his ear.

He nodded and unwrapped the package. Inside was a pair of handmade crocheted socks. They were dark green with a silver snake on each side.

"Knowing Molly, she charmed them so that they won't let your feet get cold when you wear them. Very handy during cold mornings at the castle," said Hermione. Draco smiled at the present and placed the socks in his pocket.

"If you're lucky, you may receive one of her famous Weasley sweaters next year," she said giggling, kissing his cheek. He turned his head and captured her lips briefly before resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not used to any of this," he said softly.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oi, you two," said George, standing before them.

"Yes," they said in unison, turning their heads to face him.

"We're going to play a small short game of quidditch? Wanna join?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks."

Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "What time do we have to be back at your parents?"

She glanced at her watch, "About an hour." She looked at him and grinned, "Go on head," she said, nodding her head towards George.

"Wicked," said George with a grin, turning around and heading back outside to let everyone know that Draco was joining.

The teams were made up of Harry, Draco, and Ron on one side and George, Ginny, and Charlie on the other. Ron originally said that he would switch with Ginny so that she wouldn't have to play against Harry, but George said that wouldn't be fair having two good seekers on the same team. Grudgingly, Ron agreed to stay on the team with Harry and Draco.

It had been a while since Draco rode a broom and it took him a few minutes to get the hang of the old Cleansweep that was offered to him. Once he did though, it was like no time had passed and he was soaring through the cold, winter sky with ease. He, Harry, and Ron actually worked well together, passing the quaffle and calling plays to each other. When the snitch was seen by both Harry and Ginny at the same time, there was cheering all around as they both chased it around the yard. Harry was inches from the snitch when Ginny leapt from her broom and grabbed it just before he did.

"You let her have it!" called Ron, planting both feet on the ground, Draco following close behind, agreeing. "Just because she's your girlfriend, doesn't mean you can let her win!" He was laughing as he said it and surprised when a snowball hit him at the back of his head. He spun around and saw Ginny smiling, her hands on her hips, "Harry doesn't need to let me win. I caught it fair and square."

Ron picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at her, hitting her in the middle.

Soon, everyone had joined in and there was snowballs flying everywhere. Hermione, who had been watching the game at the sidelines, laughed when she saw Draco nearing, a snowball in his hand, tossing it up and down slightly in his hand. He gave her a wicked grin.

"Don't you do dare, Draco Malfoy!" she said, backing up.

"Or what?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Hermione backed up a few steps, giggling with nervousness, "If you hit me with that I won't kiss you anymore," she said, crossing her arms.

He quipped an eyebrow and took another step closer, causing her to take another step backwards when her back met with the side of the Burrow.

With nowhere to go she looked at him sternly, trying not to smile, and said, "Draco….."

"Fine, I won't throw it at you," he said evenly. Then he grabbed her scarf, pulled her close, and quickly kissed her before dropping the snowball on top of her head.

Her eyes widened in shock and he laughed, "I said I wouldn't _throw_ it. I never said anything about dropping it... Uh oh…"

He turned around and started to run as Hermione grabbed a handful of snow and threw it, missing his head by mere inches. The two of them joined in on the snowball fight with the others and it didn't take long for the whole family to be in on it.

Cold, wet, and laughing, the group made their way back inside the Burrow to dry off and get a hot cup of cocoa to warm up. Once done, Hermione insisted that she and Draco needed to leave, which was met by complaints all around. Draco went over and gave Mrs. Weasley a hesitant hug and mumbled a thank you in her ear. Teddy ran up and grabbed his leg and Draco walked around, saying goodbye to everyone else, while Teddy held on tight, enjoying the ride. He got to Andromeda last, who he hugged without hesitation. She made him promise to write then she picked up Teddy, who finally let go of Draco.

"Bye little man," said Draco, ruffling the child's hair, which was now almost white in color.

"Bye bye!" Teddy said, before laying his head on Andromeda's shoulder, finally resting after a full day of fun.

Hermione stood next to him and intertwined her fingers with his, "Ready?" she asked.

He looked around the room, everyone had gone back to what they were doing previously, and he nodded.

They yelled goodbye one last time before walking out the front door and headed towards the outskirts of the Burrow.

"Thanks," Draco said, squeezing Hermione's hand as they walked.

She looked at him curiously, "What for?"

"For convincing me to come. Those Weasley's aren't as bad as I thought," he said, smirking, "Just don't tell Ron I said that. It'll go to his head."

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek before she apparated them back to her room.

They joined her parents in the living room and Hermione told them all about their trip to the Weasley's over a cup of tea.

* * *

Both sets of Hermione's grandparents returned for dinner that night and her Grandma Abbie was excited to see the Gingerbread house she had given Draco was already set up and decorated beautifully.

After dinner, Draco helped Hermione do the dishes the muggle way. She washed and he dried while they talked and laughed about the day they had had.

When her grandparents had left once again, and her parents went to bed, they snuggled on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them both, as they watched the fire flicker in the fireplace. His arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest, her arm around his middle as she sighed contently.

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "Tired?" he asked sleepily.

"A little. It's been a busy couple of days," she said.

"It has. I can take you upstairs and tuck you in if you want," he said playfully as his free hand pulled at her arm that was around his waist, causing her shift until she was sitting sideways on his lap.

She laid her head on shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his neck, "I have a feeling if you tucked me in, you'd never leave."

He turned his head so that his nose touched hers as he whispered, "Would you blame me?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

He kissed her softly and her hand found it's way to rest on his cheek. When they broke apart, foreheads together once more, her thumb rubbed softly along his bottom lip.

"I keep thinking about what you said earlier…" she said.

"Hm?" he said, as he started to kiss her cheek, then along her jaw and down her neck.

"About going to my room and casting a silencing charm on it…"

He groaned and nipped at her neck, "Don't say things like that unless you mean it."

She arched her neck slightly as he kissed down her collarbone, "What if I do?"

He stopped kissing her and met her eyes with his, "As much as I want to whisk you away up stairs right now and have my way with you… we can't. You know we can't. Not yet."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I know."

He went back to nuzzling and kissing her neck, "So we'll stay down here, snog a little bit, and make each other crazy."

"I'm already crazy about you," she said, shifting so that his lips found hers. They kissed long, lazy kisses as her hands ran up his arms and found their way into his hair. His hand, which was resting on her hip, slowly made it's way up her sleep shirt where he found her breast, free of any obstruction. He sighed in pleasure as his thumbs caressed her nipples, causing them to harden. She moaned against his lips and he chuckled. "Shh… you don't want your parents to think we're up to something," he whispered into her ear before nipping at her lobe.

He moved his hand so it wrapped around her back, pulling her even closer as he buried his face in her chest, trying to calm the fire in his belly. They shifted again so that she was on her back and he on top of her. She ran a lazy hand through his hair and he couldn't help but wish they could stay this way forever. When her hand had stilled and went limp, he knew she had fallen asleep. Draco got up slowly and she moaned as his warmth left her. He picked her up, her head resting at the crook of his shoulder and her legs held up by his other arm, and he carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and covered her up as she snuggled into her pillow. He moved her hair off her cheek then kissed her gently in the same spot.

As he reached the door, he heard her say softly, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

He smiled, unsure if she was truly awake or not. "Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said before shutting the door quietly and making his way to his own room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dr. and, er, Dr. Granger?" said Draco a few days later during breakfast.

"Uh oh, he's being formal. It means he wants something," Hermione teased, taking a bite of her toast.

Draco chuckled slightly and said, "Actually, I _do_ want something. I was wondering if it would be ok if I stole Hermione away from you for a few days? For New Years to be exact."

"Draco, son, you don't need to ask our permission to take out our Hermione," said Mr. Granger, "You're both of age and can come and go as you please while staying here."

Draco nodded, "I know, but I also know that Hermione promised to be with you for the entirety of our winter break. If I take her away for a couple of days, she'd have to break that promise."

"I think in this case, we can make an exception," said Mrs. Granger, patting Draco's hand before getting up and clearing the table.

Hermione quipped a brow at him, "And where exactly are we going?"

He gave her a sly grin. "That's a surprise," he said as he rose from the table. Hermione stood as well and Draco held out a hand to her as she walked around the table towards him. They intertwined fingers as he led them out of the kitchen.

"I need to run a few errands today, but I shouldn't be more than a few hours," he said as he pulled her along up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To set up arrangements," he said simply.

They entered the guest room and he grabbed his wand that he left on the nightstand. He found that since he had been staying at the Granger's he had been leaving it in his room more often than he carried it around. He pulled Hermione close, "Will you miss me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You'll only be gone a few hours. I'm not one to sit around and pine away after some boy who I know will be back shortly."

He chortled at her response then kissed her softly, "That's my girl," he said.

Hand in hand, they walked back down the stairs to the coat rack, where Draco pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. The new gloves he had received were in the pocket and he pulled those on too. He gave Hermione one last, chaste kiss before disapparating.

Hermione smiled to herself and sighed contently. She wandered back into the kitchen, grabbed a dry kitchen towel, and set to work drying the mornings dishes while her mother finished rinsing them.

"Draco head out?" her mother asked conversationally.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he said he'll be back in a few hours."

"He seem's like a really nice boy. Your father and I like him a lot," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione smiled to herself, "I like him a lot to, mum."

"It shows," she said smiling at her daughter, finishing up the last of the dishes and setting them aside for Hermione to dry.

She watched her daughter, a smile still playing across her face, and she knew the look of young love.

"Hermione, would you like to go out today? Just you and me? Maybe get you something special for your trip?" she asked.

"Something special?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Sweetie, I know it's none of my business but… are you and Draco…." she trailed off but raised her eyebrows in question.

Hermione, finally understanding, blushed vividly, "Mum!" she said glancing towards the kitchen door, making sure her father wasn't there.

"Hermione, I may be your mother but I'm also a woman. You needn't be embarrassed to talk to me about these things," the woman said simply.

Hermione let out a breath and shook her head, "No, we've never done that. We've only just begun being together since winter break started. We've, uh, snogged, but that's it."

Mrs. Granger nodded, "I suspected as much. Why do you think your father and I have been going to bed so early?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "You and dad go to bed early just so Draco and I can have time alone?"

Her mother shrugged, "We were young once, we understand."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then she asked hesitantly, "Do you… _hear_ anything?"

Her mother chuckled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "No, love. We don't hear anything. We just know what young couples do when they're alone. Which brings me back to my earlier offer. Would you like to go out shopping? Just the two of us? Pick something out nice for your trip?"

"I don't even know where we're going… I wouldn't know what to get," Hermione said.

"I wasn't meaning to get something for while you are out and about, but something for when it's just the two of you."

Hermione blushed again and bit her lip, thinking. "I dunno mum. I'm not even sure I'm ready for that… "

"Well, why don't we go out anyways? Window shop and have lunch out. What do you say? It'll be like old times. Your dad has to run into work but I have the day off."

Hermione smiled at her mother, "I'd love too."

* * *

Draco had apparated straight to his bedroom at the manor. He grabbed a large duffle bag from his closet and began packing stuff in it that he would need for the trip. He was in the middle of grabbing some warm wool socks from his dresser when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Draco? Is that you?" his mother called from the other side.

Surprised, Draco opened the door, "Mother. I didn't know you were back."

She nodded simply, "I returned yesterday. I got tired of my cousins ramblings about utter nonsense and wanted to come home. I thought you were staying at Hogwarts?." she asked as she glided into the room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Slight change of plans. I've been spending Christmas with a friend," he said, as he put the socks he had in hand into his bag.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, folding a few sweaters and placing them on top of his other things, "Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger?" she said, slightly surprised, "I wasn't aware you two were friends now."

"We're more than friends. We're together," he said.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment before saying quietly, "Do you think that's wise, Draco?"

"I know it's not. But I love her. I intend to tell her that myself on New Year's Eve. I'm taking her someplace special, just the two of us."

"I see," Narcissa said, as she stood from the bed. She watched her son stiffly pack the last of his things and close the bag, awaiting for his mother's disapproval. Her tone softened as she said, "Draco, you know I don't care about her blood status. That was all your father and his pureblood pride. If you're happy with her, then that's all that should matter. But it will be… _unsafe_ for her, if others found out."

He relaxed slightly at her words. "We're quite aware of the dangers. Once we're back at school we'll just act as if we're friends, and nothing more. But for now, I want to spend as much time as possible with her." He looked at his mother again, his eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry, but I need to make a floo-call and then head to the Ministry for a portkey before it gets too late."

His mother nodded again before asking, "Will you bring her by? When you return? I'd like to meet her properly."

Draco gave his mother a slight smile, "I'll talk to her about it. But don't be surprised if she doesn't want to come the manor, after what happened to her here."

"Understandable. We can go out to lunch," offered Narcissa.

Draco nodded, "Thanks, Mother. I'll send an owl when we've returned."

"I look forward to it," she said, as she walked over to her son and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, that reminds me," Draco said as he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, "I met Aunt Andromeda and Teddy during Christmas while visiting the Weasley's. She said if you ever wanted to talk, she'd be more than happy to meet up."

Narcissa blinked a few times at all the new information he had just given her in just a matter of seconds. When she finally found her voice she said, "Yes, of course. I.. I'll send her owl, later today perhaps."

Draco smiled at his mother then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a few days." He turned to walk towards the stairs.

"Have a good time. And Draco?" she waited until he turned to look at her again, "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too." He turned and walked down the steps of the manor towards one of the studies where there was a fireplace connected to the floo network. He made his call then transported his stuff to his room at the Granger's, hoping Hermione wouldn't be nosy and look in it. He just needed to go to the ministry to get a portkey to their destination and another one back to London, then he'd be back in that cozy muggle home he had grown quite fond of.

* * *

 **A/n: Anyone want to take a guess as to where he's taking her?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Only 7 more chapters to go! Should I post them all today or split them up between today and tomorrow?**

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when Draco hadn't returned before she and her mother came back from their afternoon out. They had had a wonderful time, looking in window shops, still decorated for Christmas, and even stopped in a few to pick out a few new articles of clothing. They had lunch at a little cafe that she and her mom used to frequent when she was younger while they talked and laughed. Now that she was back home and her mother was in the kitchen prepping for dinner, she couldn't help but wonder what Draco was planning. She debated going up to his room and waiting there with a book, but then he'd get it into his silly Slytherin head that she was indeed 'pining' for him. Instead, she grabbed one of her old, worn books that had been read almost a hundred times and curled up on one of the arm chairs in the living room.

Draco apparated ten minutes later into the spare bedroom that was he was starting to refer to as 'his' room. He placed the two portkeys, a ski hat that would take them to their destination, and a rubber duck to take them back to her parents house, on top of his duffle bag that he had sent along earlier. As he walked out of the room and towards the stairs, he started undoing his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket. He spotted Hermione halfway down the steps and a smile automatically spread across his lips. She was reading, of course, looking comfortable in an arm chair by the fireplace. She happened to glance up and he saw her eyes light up when they met his.

"You're back," she said, closing the book and placing it on her lap.

He finished walking the last of the steps and nodded, "I am. Have you been reading this whole time?" he asked conversationally, as he put his coat and scarf on the rack next to hers.

She sat up in the chair as he walked over. He stood in front of her and she reached for his hands as she looked up at him "No, my mum and I went out shopping and then had lunch."

He pulled her up and surprised her by spinning them both until he was seated in the chair and she was set on his lap.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, playing with her hair.

She nodded, "I did. It's been awhile since it was just me and her."

He smiled at her. "Then me leaving for a bit wasn't all that bad then. I saw my mother today," he said.

Hermione raised her brows in surprise, "Your mother? Did you go to France?"

He chuckled, "No. I went to the manor to get some things for the trip and she was there."

"Ah, yes, _the trip_. Where exactly are we going again?" she asked nonchalantly.  
"Hm, nice try. But you'll just have to wait and see. We leave tomorrow," he said as he gave in and started nuzzling her neck, taking in her scent of her soap mixed with shampoo.

"Can I at least have a hint if I have to wait another day?" she asked hopefully.

"Hm… alright fine," he lifted his head and whispered in her ear, "There's lots of snow."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him back playfully, "That's not a very good hint, Malfoy. There's snow almost everywhere right now. For all I know, you're just planning on pitching a tent in the backyard."

"Damn, you guessed it. Guess I'll have to pick another spot," he said.

"Very funny," she said before cupping his face and giving him a soft kiss.

"You missed me," he said. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

"I did not," she said indignantly, trying to get up from his lap, but he held her place.

"You keep telling yourself that, Granger," he said and he nipped her earlobe and sneaked his hand up her shirt.

"Draco, stop, my mum's in the kitchen," she said breathlessly as his hand cupped her over her lacey bra.

"Oh, that reminds me," he said, removing his hand and standing up quickly, surprising Hermione by the sudden movement. "I need to ask your mum something regarding the trip. Stay here and don't eavesdrop," he kissed her quickly then smiled, "Please."

She crossed her arms but sat in the chair once more, "Fine, but only because you said 'please'."

She picked up the book that had fallen on the floor earlier and opened to the page she left off at before Draco had returned.

Her eyes flitted between the book and the kitchen door until he returned, her mother following behind him. He simply grinned at her as they passed and made their up the stairs, probably to her room to get whatever it was she would need for the trip. He returned a few minutes later and sat on the couch, picking up the muggle newspaper and said, "Your mum is packing your things."

"You know this is extremely unfair that you and everyone knows where we're going and I don't," she pouted playfully.

He glanced at her and smirked, "We'll make it even then. Next trip, you get to plan and surprise me, deal?"

She thought about it, surprised that he was talking about something that couldn't happen until at least after school ended, and it filled her with hope that he was wanting them to still be together. She nodded and said, "Sounds like a fair deal."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione tossed and turned in bed. She had woken up to use the loo at five in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She was nervous and excited about the upcoming trip. Excited because she wondered where Draco was taking her; Nervous because they'd finally be alone, together, most likely the same bed. She pressed a hand to her nervous stomach as it felt like butterflies were fluttering about in there. She glanced at the clock one more time and noted that it was now six. Resigned, she tossed the covers off her and padded downstairs towards the kitchen.

She was surprised to see Draco there, starting up the coffee maker. He glanced over at her and smiled, "Morning."

She smiled back and walked over to him, giving his cheek a kiss, "Morning. What time is the portkey set for?"

"Not for another few hours," he said, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"Oh.." said Hermione, a little disappointed they wouldn't be leaving sooner.

He raised a cocky brow, "Anxious to be alone with me?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Just hoped we would leave sooner because not knowing where we're going is driving me insane."

Draco chuckled, pouring the fresh brew into his mug, "You'll find out soon enough."

They walked to the living room together as Draco drank his coffee. They sat on the couch together, and even though it could easily seat four grown adults, they left barely an inch between them. He slung an arm around her shoulders as he said, "I told you yesterday that I saw my mother. But I failed to mention that she asked if she could meet with you once we've returned."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at Draco to make sure he wasn't teasing her, "Your mother wants to meet… me?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. She asked where I had been and I told her I was with you and that we're together now. I don't keep secrets from her."

Hermione nodded, "I wouldn't ask you too. I guess I'm just surprised she wants to meet me." She bit her lip nervously, "Is she... upset?"

"About us? No," he shook his head and felt Hermione finally relax slightly, "She just wants to meet with you and talk."

"At the manor?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"She's aware that you may not want to go the manor and has agreed to meet elsewhere for lunch or dinner, whichever you prefer."

Hermione thought about it, "Dinner sounds fine… and, I think I can handle the manor if…"

"I'll keep that room locked up. I haven't even gone in there myself since everything happened."

Hermione nodded, "That will work for me then."

"I have another request and you don't have to answer right away," he said. At her nod, he asked, "Will you stay the night with me, after? At the manor? My mother won't argue nor care."

"I'll… think about it," Hermione said quietly. Having dinner there was one thing, but sleeping there, in _his_ bed, would be a whole different story and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the idea just yet.

Hermione made breakfast and had it ready in time for when her parents came downstairs. They both had to work that day so before they left she gave them an extra hug and said she would be back in a few days. As soon as the door closed, Draco pulled Hermione into him and kissed her hard. "Finally, alone at last," he said between kisses.

Hermione laughed and pushed him playfully away, "Draco…."

"What? I just want to kiss my girl without having to worry about one of your parents walking in on us."

"I'm pretty sure we kiss plenty when they go to bed at night," she said giggling as he went for her neck.

"I meant during the day. Why do you think I attack you as soon as they go to bed," he nipped her neck playfully.

She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Well, this will just have to wait. I want to shower before we head out to wherever we are going." As she started up the stairs, Draco started to follow her when she called behind her back, "Alone, Draco."

"Damn," he muttered, though he knew she wouldn't agree to that, he still couldn't help but be hopeful.


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later, with coats, scarves, and gloves on, they found themselves waiting in Draco's room for the portkey to set off. Their luggage was packed and shrunk to fit into their coat pockets so they wouldn't have to worry about dropping anything during traveling.

The clock struck nine and, hand in hand, they both grabbed the ski hat. The familiar tug around the navel pulled at them and they swirled around, traveling to their destination. Hermione closed her eyes, gripping Draco's hand tighter. When they stopped, their feet crunched in fresh powdered snow and in front of them was a huge log cabin, roughly the size of a three story mansion.

Hermione stared at it, "Where are we?"

"Celestia Ski Resort in France. Best skiing there is around this time of year," he said with a smile, tugging her hand and pulling her towards the massive building.

She smiled back, "You're taking me skiing?"

"You mentioned before how you had a fun with your parents when they took you, so I thought this would be fun to do together."

She looked at him, surprised, " _You_ know how to ski?"

He snorted, "Of course. My family and I used to go come here almost yearly when I was little."

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to imagine Draco as a child on skis. She grinned to herself and looked around, noting the lack of any type of parking for such a large ski resort. "Do any muggles come here?"

Draco shook his head, "This establishment is just for wizards."

Hermione nodded absently as they neared the building and started up the steps. They stomped their feet at the landing before the doors and the snow and water magically disappeared, just like it had at the Weasley's.

The doors opened and a doorman smiled in greeting, "Good morning! Welcome to Celestia Ski Resort. Please, do come in."

Draco nodded to the man and made his way to the front desk. The woman at the reception desk greeted them both with a warm smile, "Hello, checking in?"

Draco nodded, pulling out paperwork from inside his coat pocket, "Yes. Reservation for Malfoy."

The lady behind the desk, Claire according to her name tag, took the papers and looked them over. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. Your room is all ready for you." She hit a bell next to her and a house elf in a uniform much like the doorman's appeared before them. "This is Norris. He will show you to your room." She handed Draco two sets of keys and he handed one to Hermione who placed it in her pocket.

"This way," squeaked Norris. He led them to a set of old-fashioned cage elevators so that they could see the building as they went up. He took them to the third floor, to room 307.

"Here is your room," the house elf squeaked and with a wave of his hand, the door swung open. Draco let Hermione walk in first and she couldn't believe how huge the room was. To the right was a huge bed, and in front of that were three large paned windows with a view of the mountains. She walked around and looked inside the bathroom, which had double sinks, a walk in shower much bigger for even two people, a gigantic bathtub, and of course a loo. The room also contained a large fireplace.

"This place is beautiful Draco," said Hermione as he closed the door after the house elf left.

He gave her a grin and said, "So it's a good surprise then?" He reached out and pulled her close, her hands automatically going behind his neck.

She nodded and stood her toes to kiss him, "Yes, very good."

They took out their luggage from their pockets and made them their original size. Hermione was finally able to look through her bag and pulled out a thicker snow jacket, ski pants, gloves, hat, as well all lots of warm clothes, and placed them neatly into some dresser drawers. She noticed that her bag with an extension charm on it was also in her suitcase and pulled it out.

"Why was this packed?" she asked Draco curiously.

He grinned as he unpacked his own stuff, "Why don't you take a look inside."

She opened the bag and reached in, feeling around for anything new. Her hand brushed something and she knew exactly what it was. With excitement, she pulled out a set of brand new skis.

"Oh Draco!" she said, looking them over, "Are these for me?"

He nodded, "Yes. You never said if you owned a set yourself, so I got you one, just incase. They have ones you can use here, but I find it's better to just have your own." He reached into the bag that Hermione had dropped on the floor in her excitement and pulled out another set. "I also got a set for myself," he said with a smile. He took his and Hermione's new skis and propped them on the wall near the door.

As soon as he turned back around, Hermione threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "You spoil me. Thank you."

He lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her, "You're very welcome."

They kissed again, more feverishly this time. Draco scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He laid her down gently, his body hovering above hers as they continued to kiss. Her hands were in his hair while his were propping him up. Breaking apart to catch their breath, Draco continued to kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

"Draco…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Hm?" he said lazily as he made his way to her collarbone.

"I need to tell you something," she said as he peppered kisses back up her neck and to her lips.

"I'm listening," he said, kissing her.

She laughed and he caught her mouth with his again. She let him kiss her again before finally breaking contact and looking into his eyes, "You asked me before… about how far I've gotten..." she said nervously.

He laid down next to her, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck, "You don't have to tell me. I know it's personal."

"No, I… I want to," she said.

He propped his head up with his hand as his elbow rested on the pillow. She mirrored his position, facing him.

She closed her eyes and exhaled before opening them again, looking at his face. "I… well, I don't have much experience. I've only ever snogged a few boys before you…"

"McLaggen and Weasley, I'm assuming," he said.

She nodded, "And Victor Krum."

He raised his eyes in surprise, "Really?"

She blushed and nodded before continuing, "But I've only been with one person before… and it was so awkward. We mostly just fumbled around. When he was about to enter-"

He put his hand on hers, waiting for her to look at him again, "You don't have to go into detail…"

"But.. it's kind of important…" she said softly. She waited until he nodded before continuing again, "When he was about to enter… he… well, he finished before he got in, and then it was over. I'm still… intact…" she said, blushing even more.

He leaned over and kissed her before smiling, "It's ok. And even though I want to.. I mean, really, _really_ want to... we won't do anything you are not ready for, ok?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

He sighed, "Does this mean I need to tell my history?"

She smiled and nodded, "It's only fair."

"Had a feeling you were going to say that," he rolled onto his back, keeping his hand on hers and placing it on his chest. She scooted over and curled up next to him, waiting.

"I've only been with one person. We were friends since we were small and well, we were curious, horny, teenagers. We dated off and on, but other things came up and nothing ever came of it."

"Pansy?" Hermione asked, taking a guess.

Draco nodded, "Ya."

They laid there together, just holding each other until they noticed that other people were outside skiing. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He grinned back and nodded.

They got up and changed into warmer clothes then pulled on snow pants and jackets. After grabbing their new skis, they left their room and made their way out to the slopes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but at least it some info in it, right? Next chapter will be worth waiting for though ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a while since either had been skiing, so they decided to do some easy hills until they felt they could handle larger ones. There were no ski lifts; instead there were areas marked off at the top and bottom of the slopes that transported the skiers between the two spots, almost like apparition but much safer as there was no worry about splinching.

They skied for a few hours, then made their way to the restaurant inside the hotel to get some hot coco and lunch. Once warm and full, they decided to check out the enchanted inner tube rides and sleds that the place had to offer.

Since their gloves and socks were enchanted to keep them warm, they were able to spend more time in the snow than normal, but once the wind picked up and it started snowing, they decided to head back to the room. As soon as they got to the room they noticed that the snow and wind and picked up greatly and were thankful that they got back when they did.

Draco waved his wand towards the fireplace and it roared to life, instantly warming up the room. They peeled off their snow suits, using their wands to dry them before putting them away.

"I'm starving," said Draco, as he picked up a menu that was left for them on the nightstand.

"Me too," said Hermione as she stood by the fire. She wasn't necessarily cold, but she loved being close to a fire while it was snowing outside.

"Should I order us something?" he asked, indicating to the menu, "Or do you want to go back to the restaurant?"

"Let's eat in. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty exhausted and would just like to relax," she said, walking over to him and looking at the menu.

They decided on their food then Draco went over to the door and pressed a small buzzer. Within seconds, Norris arrived in their room, "Can Norris get you anything, sir?" he squeaked.

Draco told him that they were planning on eating in the room and the house elf took their order. Norris told them he would be back shortly with their food and true to his word, he was back within minutes, a tray of food in his hands. He had small table appear in front of the large windows, complete with lit candles. Norris placed the food on the table, gave a bow, and disapparated.

They ate and talked, watching the snow fall and the sun set.

Hermione was staring outside, a soft smile on her face as she lost herself in thought. Draco reached over and took her hand in his. "You're thinking awfully loud over there," he teased.

"Sorry," she said, laughing, "I was just thinking about how much fun we had today."

"I must say, going skiing with you was much better than with my parents," he said.  
Hermione nodded, her hand still in his as she looked back out the window.

It took her a few moments to realize that soft music was playing in the room and she glanced at Draco who had just put his wand down. He stood, his hand still in hers, "Would you care to dance, Miss Granger?" he asked, with a little bow.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I'd love too, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she stood. He placed his free hand at her hip as she placed hers on his shoulders. The room was illuminated by the soft lighting from the fireplace and the candles at the table as they danced slowly together, eyes locked on one another. His hand on her hip went up slightly so that it softly touched her skin under her shirt, giving her goosebumps. She shivered at the touch and he maneuvered them closer to the fireplace. He moved her hand he was holding to his shoulder and she automatically linked her fingers together behind his neck. The hand at her hip moved slowly to her lower back, never leaving her skin, and he pressed her closer to him. He placed his free hand in her hair as he finally brought his lips to hers. They kissed softly, still dancing slowly to the music. The hand on her back pulled her even closer so that his whole arm was around her waist, pinning her against him. Their lips broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes both closed as they held each other and swayed.

"I love you."

They had said it at the same time, causing them both to open their eyes in surprise. Then they smiled.

"You do?" she asked, her fingertips playing with the end of his hair at the base of his neck.

"I do. I've known for a while now but wanted to wait for the right time to say it," he said.

"Me too," she said with a smile. She closed her eyes and said "Say it again?"

He smirked and put a finger under her chin and waited until her eyes opened and met his, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

They kissed again, more feverishly and urgent than last time. Both hands in each others hair, trying to pull each other even closer.

They broke apart, breathless, and looked at each other, the want burning like a fire in their bellies.

Nervously, she took his hands and walked backwards towards the bed.

"We don't have to-" started Draco.

"I know… But I want to," she said softly, kissing him again.

The back of her knees hit the bed and they fell onto it and laughed as they continued to kiss, their hands roaming over all over each other. Her hands were inside his shirt, rubbing up his stomach and onto his chest before helping him remove it all together.

She ran them up and down his chest again, slower this time, marveling at his body as he sat on top her, straddling her hips. "You need a tan," she teased.

He bent over her and kissed her hard, "We'll go to Hawaii next, deal?"

She barely managed to agree when he was kissing her again, his body resting on top of hers. He flipped them so that she was on top and she sat up, beginning to take off her shirt when he grabbed her hands.

"Let me," he said, kissing her palms.

She nodded and let him run his hands slowly up her body as he took off her shirt, leaving her topless except for a black, lacey bra. He let out a soft groan and she blushed, making him groan again.

"You don't happen to have matching knickers on do you?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs along the underside of her breasts, causing her breath to hitch slightly.

She leaned over him, her mouth almost on his. "You'll just have to find out," she said before closing the gap.

His hands cupped her breasts, massaging and squeezing them, noticing how perfectly they fit in his hands, like they were made for him, and him alone.

He wanted to remove the lacy garment but not before knowing if she had matching bottoms.

Once again he flipped them, his hands running down the length of her body, followed by his lips, until they rested on the tops of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, getting a glimpse of the black lace underneath. He groaned again, kissing her just above where the lace started as she closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her. Her noises were slowly undoing him but he took care to remove her pants slowly. She was lying underneath him, in just her bra and matching knickers and his breath was taken away as his eyes skimmed the length of her. "You're beautiful," he said once his eyes caught hers again.

She smiled and sat up, meeting her lips with his. She pushed him lightly until he was lying on his back again and she hovered over him, her hair tickling his face. She kissed his lips again before moving to his chin, then neck, and down his chest, just like how he did with her just moments before.

She removed his pants in the same manner as he did and left him in a pair of green boxers. She started tugging on them but he grabbed her hands again. "Not yet. I want to go slow and if we start with me, it won't be." He pulled her hands until she laying on top of him and were face to face once again. He kissed her softly and rolled her off of him, his lips never leaving hers until he moved to her neck and kissed at the place just behind her ear. His lips moved down her collarbone and stopped just at the top of her bra. With both his hands he took the fabric and ripped it apart, causing her to gasp. "Draco!"

"I'll repair it later," he said, as he bent forward and began kissing, suckling, teasing her breasts. She moaned, forgetting about the bra, and closed her eyes. While his mouth worked on one side, his hand fondled the other until he switched between the two.

"Draco…" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

His lips trailed back up to hers and she kissed him feverishly. His hand moved from her breasts down her stomach and over the fabric of her lace panties. He cupped her, then started slowly massaging her, her own hips moving on their own against him, and he was delighted to feel that she was already wet.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck as his hand slipped inside the delicate fabric, repeating the same same treatment without any barrier. He slipped one finger inside her, causing her breath to hitch. He caught her mouth his and kissed her slowly until she relaxed. Once she did, he slowly rubbing her, taking his finger inside and out. She was hot and wet, and so very tight. He entered a second finger slowly, and instead of gasping, she moaned against his mouth. His fingers pumped her slowly, gradually gaining momentum and she started writhing beneath him. He finally relinquished her lips, but his hands stayed where they were, driving her crazy. He worked his lips down her body again, kissing the beads of sweat that started forming on her. When he reached the lace he finally took his fingers out and using both hands, gave it the same treatment he did the bra and ripped the fabric a part.

She gasped again but this time, she didn't care. She sat up and grabbed his hands, pulling him forward so he was on top of her. They were kissing again, more urgently and deeper than ever before. She ran her hands down his back, around his sides, and straight into his boxers. With both hands she grabbed him and wasn't surprised to find him already hard. She tugged at him with one hand while the other helped slip off the boxers, the last barrier between the two finally gone, discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He stopped kissing and lifted his head to look into her eyes. She smiled nervously and nodded, adjusting her legs so that he was between them.

He wanted to plunge and take, but he knew he needed to be gentle. He entered her slowly, relishing in the tightness of her and he closed his eyes for a brief moment as he moaned in pleasure. He went in further, slowly at first, but when she started moving her hips beneath him he went the rest of the way quickly, causing her to gasp. His lips found hers and together they moved. He thrusted in and out, slowly at first, then faster. She moved with him, and she kept up with the pace. She was already close; he could feel her trembling under him. Not wanting to stop yet, he quickly repositioned them so that she was on top, letting her set the speed. He looked at her again, her face flush and her eyes heavy as she looked down at him. With his hands, he moved her hips, showing her what to do. She placed her hands on his chest moved with him. She bit back a moan as the new position rubbed against her most sensitive spot, and she took pleasure in it and she closed her eyes.

"No, look at me," he said to her, moving one of his hands to her face, rubbing a thumb along her cheek and pulled her down slightly. She opened her eyes and locked with his, moving even fast now.

He flipped them back, eyes still locked, bodies still moving in rhythm, faster and faster. Her orgasmn ripped through her and he finally released his when he knew she was done. He fell on top of her, his arms feeling limp, and her hands rested on his back as he breathed heavily into her neck.

It was a moment before either said anything or even moved, he still inside her, as they let their bodies finally relaxed.

"Wow.." Hermione breathed out on a contented sigh.

Draco chuckled into her neck then kissed her in the same spot, "I take it you liked it?"

"Mhm," she practically purred as she rubbed her cheek against his hair, "Thank you for that."

He finally looked at her and gave her one of his cocky grins, "Any time.. and I do mean, _any time_."

She laughed and pulled him close, kissing him once more before he finally rolled off her. She leaned her forehead against him and rubbed her nose softly against his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

He gave her a gentle kiss before they used their wands to clean up. They went under the covers and Hermione snuggled into him.

"I've never done _this_ before…" he said after a few moments as he lazily ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Done what?" she asked curiously.

"This…staying in bed afterwards. It's kind of nice… though not having to worry about being walked in on helps," he said chuckling.

She laughed softly and snuggled into him more. Draco Malfoy liked to snuggle after sex… who knew?

* * *

 **A/N: Eeeek! Finally! Writing these chapters always makes me nervous for some reason.**


	23. Chapter 23

They snuggled and dozed off and on. They both woke just before midnight, their bodies longing for one another. As the moonlight shone through the windows and spilled over them, they moved as one. As the clock struck midnight, ringing in the new year, they made love. Quiet whispers and low moans escaped from their lips. They came together as they professed their love once more. After, their limbs still tangled together, they fell asleep.

The next morning, after much coaxing, Hermione and Draco made their way back to the ski slopes. They had to leave the following morning and as much as they would love to just stay in bed, they didn't want to miss an opportunity to have some fun before they had to go back Hogwarts. As the previous day, they skied for a few hours, ate lunch, then went back out to ski some more. They were tired and sore by the end of the day. Hermione drew a bath for herself and was pleasantly surprised when Draco joined her. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest. Her fingers were lightly tracing the skull and snake on his left arm delicately.

"I had hoped it would disappear once he was gone," he said softly, his cheek leaning against the side of her head.

She nodded, "I wondered what would have happened to the mark after he was gone. It does seem like it's not as prominent as before though, right?"

"It definitely dulled in color, but still there," he said almost bitterly.

"You know… there are muggle tattoo places that use lasers to remove unwanted tattoo's.. you can always try that if you really wanted to get rid of it," she suggested, wrapping his arms around her middle as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I had actually been thinking of getting another type of tattoo to go over this one. Maybe a dragon," he said.

Hermione chuckled, 'Fitting, _Draco_."

He chuckled back, "Exactly."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I can hear your brain worrying over something. Want to talk about it?"

She opened her eyes and turned her body to face him, "I'm just thinking about what's going to happen when we return to Hogwarts. I know we're planning on just acting as if we're friends, but…. "

"But…?" he prodded.

"But I'm afraid everyone will see right through it. Especially when we're together," she said nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

He leaned forward and captured that same lip with his, "I've been thinking about that too. And I think, if we find that it's too difficult, we need to do something extreme instead."

She cocked a brow at him, "Extreme how?"

"Well… instead of pretending to be friends, we pretend to go back to being enemies. We'll have a fight, in public. Then I'll hang out with those assholes so I can keep a better eye on them and make sure they leave you alone."

Hermione frowned at him, "I don't know… I'd rather it didn't get to that. When will we be able to… you know.. actually spend time together if we're back to being 'enemies'?"

He gave a shrug, "We'll figure that out when the time comes." He smirked at her and pulled her close so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. "For now though, let's just think about us."

She gave him a smile as she shifted slightly and felt him become aroused. With a quick movement she was able to place him inside of her and she rocked them both, making little waves in the bathtub.

When they were done, they wrapped in the soft, plush bathrobes that the hotel had to offer and sat on the balcony, sipping hot chocolate and watching the sunset, their little alcove charmed so that it wasn't cold.

The next morning, they begrudgingly packed their things and left their hotel room. They had a little time between checking out and the time their portkey would take effect, so they had a quick breakfast at the little restaurant before walking out away from the resort.

"Can we come back again next year?" Hermione asked Draco.

He gave her a quick, chaste kiss and smiled, "Absolutely."

As they held onto the portkey, they were soon sucked away back to the Granger's house, their little get-away officially over.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the huge manor with some trepidation. Draco intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be fine, love. I promise."

She looked at him and gave him a small smile before nodding. He started walking towards his home, gently pulling her along.

As soon as they reached the doors, they opened automatically for him and they stepped into a grand entrance hall. Hermione couldn't help but gape at the mere size of the of the place. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them and Narcissa turned the corner, a smile on her face when she saw her son. She walked over quickly and gave him a hug. When she finally let him go, she turned to Hermione and Draco said, "Mother, I'd like to formally introduce to you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione gave the woman a nervous smile and held out her hand, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa put her cool hand into Hermione's and gave a gentle squeeze along with a warm smile, "Hello Hermione."

"You have a lovely home," said the young witch almost sheepishly.

"Thank you," Narcissa said with a slight nod of her head, then she turned and started walking. Hermione waited until Draco pulled at her hand again before following along.

"I've worked tirelessly for weeks redecorating it. I couldn't stand all the darkness lingering all over the place…." Narcissa said as they walked down a hall towards what looked like kitchens. They passed by some closed doors and Hermione couldn't help but shudder involuntarily. Draco pulled her closer and walked quickly pass the offending doors.

They entered into a huge kitchen, with a few house elves busy scurrying around, preparing dinner. Draco had informed Hermione that they still had house elves, so she wasn't surprised and was pleased to see that they wore better clothing than what Dobby used to wear.

In the center of the giant kitchen, was a small table that would seat about four people and there were three plate settings.

"I hope you don't mind eating in here. It's where I've been having my meals lately and I figured it was much more cosy than in the formal dining room."

"This is lovely," said Hermione, reassuringly. She was glad they weren't in the dining room. Draco had told Hermione of some horrible things that happened in there when Voldemort took up residence. Draco pulled out a seat for Hermione, who thanked him quietly as she sat. He gave her a quick grin before doing the same for his mother then finally sat down himself.

One of the house elves walked over and snapped some water goblets in front of them, followed by a small salad.

"Thank you, Millie," Narcissa said to the elf, who bowed before walking off and going back to the stove.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Miss Granger.."

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione said with a smile.

Narcissa nodded, "Alright, Hermione. I wanted to apologize for-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have-" interrupted Hermione,.

"You may call me Narcissa, or Cissy if you like. And I know I don't have to, but I want too," she said, looking sorrowfully at the young girl.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "Alright… Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled at the sound of her name, "As I was saying. I want to apologize for what happened to you the last time you were in my home."

"Thank you, but.. it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," said Hermione quietly.

"Exactly.. _I_ didn't do anything while _my_ sister tortured a young girl in _my_ home. I am sorry I was too cowardly to stop it. I was… I was frightened." Narcissa's eyes began to water. Hermione placed one of her hands on top of Narcissa's elegant ones. She waited until the older witch looked at her.

"It's ok. I understand why you couldn't help me," she said, giving Narcissa an encouraging smile.

Narcissa smiled back then wiped a lone tear that had escaped from her lashes, "I promise nothing like that will ever, _ever_ happen again in this house."

Hermione smiled, squeezing the woman's hand briefly before finally letting go. Draco reached over and placed a hand on Hermione's other hand and gave her a wide grin before leaning over and kissing her cheek, making her blush as he showed affection to her in front of his mother.

"So Draco," continued Narcissa, as she ate a dainty piece of lettuce from her salad, "Where did you end up taking Hermione for your little trip?"

"I took her to Celestia Ski Resort," he said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and nodded, "It was beautiful there. I hadn't been skiing in a few years but thankfully I didn't fall nearly as much as Draco did the first day."

Draco scoffed, "I most certainly did not."

Hermione giggled and shrugged, "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

He scowled at her, though she knew it was in jest. Narcissa chuckled softly then thanked the house elf as it cleared the salad plates and replaced them with a bowl of thick, creamy soup.

Dinner went much better than Hermione expected and found that it was rather easy to talk to Narcissa, not to mention it was rather adorable how Draco's cheeks turned pink any time his mother recounted a funny story from his childhood.

Following the soup was the main course of cornish game hens with russet potatoes and steamed vegetables. As they ate their dessert of chocolate mousse, Narcissa asked, "So, are you two ready to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"I'm ready to get this year over with. It's extremely busy and now that we're halfway done, we really need to start studying for our N.E.W.T.S. more often," fretted Hermione.

Draco sighed, "You know everything already. You'll probably get O's in every subject."

"But still, I don't feel nearly prepared. We'll have to add in more study sessions when we get back," Hermione said as she ate the last of her mousse.

Draco just rolled his eyes but chuckled at the same time. There really was no use arguing with her.

"Are you two staying here tonight? I noticed you don't have any type of bags with you though," Narcissa inquired, mainly to Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I _do_ have everything, it's just in my bag which has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I wasn't sure if I was staying here or going back to my parents, but I brought my things, just in case."

"Well, I don't mind at all if you stayed. I'm going to be retiring to my room in a moment anyways. I have eaten entirely way too much," Narcissa said as she dabbed her mouth with her cloth napkin. The house elves came by and floated their dishes to the sink, where they began to wash by themselves. They all walked towards the grand staircase where Narcissa hugged Hermione and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and bade them goodnight.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "See, I told you tonight would be fine," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, you can't blame me for being nervous," she said as they walked down a long corridor.

"Did you really pack all your things in that bag of yours?" Draco asked as they reached his room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione nodded "I did. I also told my parents that I probably wouldn't be back tonight unless things went horribly wrong." She set her bag on his bed, and pulled out her suitcase, enlarging it to it's regular size. She looked around the room and smiled to herself as it seemed to scream "Draco" all over the place. All the walls were a cream color except for the wall where his bed was at which was a sage green. There were posters of different professional quidditch teams along his walls, most of them autographed. The headboard, footboard, wardrobe, and desk were all matching in the same dark wood. The comforter was in a deep, dark green color. There was a door on the other side of the room which she realized was a bathroom. There were shelves on his wall that had an assortment of framed pictures; one of him and his parents, another picture of him with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, one of his Slytherin Quidditch Team from third year it seemed. There was even a little heart-shaped one with a picture of Pansy in it. Hermione picked it up and raised an eyebrow at him. Draco merely shrugged, "She gave it to me for Christmas in 6th year. Honestly I put it up there because my mother insisted. Said something about being polite."

"Hm, well, if it's alright with you, I'll just turn her picture around and have her face the wall… I don't really want one of your ex-girlfriends watching us in your room," she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"And what exactly would she see?" he asked, walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist.

She snaked her arms around his neck, "Oh, I don't know… this or that…" she said airily.

He plucked her up and tossed her on the bed, making her laugh, then he jumped onto the bed next to her which made her laugh even more.

"Let's see what 'this and that' entails, hm?" he said, as he kissed her soundlessly.

A while later, as they lay tangled up in his silk bed sheets, Hermione snuggled into Draco's side as he lazily ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I think for the first time since I was eleven, I have no desire to return to Hogwarts tomorrow," she said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Draco asked.

She chuckled at his response but didn't say anything else.

After a moment or two, Draco said, "I feel the same way. Tomorrow we have to go about being only friends again in front of people."

"And with our busy schedules between homework, studying, and our Head Boy and Girl duties, who knows when we'll have private time like this again," Hermione said, almost sadly.

"We'll figure something out. But, in the meantime…." he rolled on top of her, capturing her laugh in a kiss.

They made love throughout the night and stayed up talking until the sun started to slip through the curtains in his room. They slept for a few hours before they grudgingly got up and prepared for their trip back to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco and Hermione talked in the entrance room of the manor while they waited for Narcissa to come and bid them farewell.

"Now remember," said Draco, wrapping Hermione's scarf around her neck and securing it snugly, "You're going to Kings Cross first, then I'll head over a few minutes later so it doesn't look like we came from the same place."

Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips, "I know the plan Draco, you needn't worry."

"And?" he prompted.

She sighed irritably, "And I'll steer clear of McCoy and his cronies if they get there before you do, _unless_ I see them doing something that warrants reprimanding them as Head Girl. But I still don't see why-"

He shut her up with a kiss, "Because I won't chance anything happening to you, ok?"

She sighed again, closing her eyes and nodding, "Ok." She opened her eyes and looked at him, poking a finger to his chest, "But same goes for you."

He was about to argue, when his mother strolled into his room, "Sorry to keep you both waiting, I received an owl back from 'Meda this morning and couldn't standing waiting to read it." She walked over to Draco first and kissed his cheek, then gave him a smile, "We're meeting up for lunch today at Diagon Alley."

"That's really great mother," he said sincerely. She gave him a hug. "You behave yourself while you're at school. Study hard and don't distract Miss Granger here from her studies too much, yes?"

Draco mocked a hurt expression, "What makes you think _I'll_ distract her? If anything, she'll be _distracting_ me."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as the elder witch gave her a hug, which she returned without hesitation. "Don't worry Mrs. Mal- Narcissa, I promise to make sure he studies sufficiently." She let go of the woman in front of her, "Thank you for your hospitality. I had a pleasant evening last night."

"You are very welcome," Narcissa said then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek that made her blush.

Hermione then looked at Draco and said, "I'll see you in five minutes?"

He nodded, walking over and tugging at her hand to pull her close. He looked over Hermione's shoulder at his mother, who got the hint and turned her back to give him a moment of privacy. The moment she did, Draco lifted Hermione's chin once more and gave her lips a soft, gentle kiss before whispering "Five minutes. I love you."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, whispering back, "I love you too." Reluctantly, she disengaged herself from him and walked over to the fireplace. She opened the silver ornate container that contained the floo powder and grabbed a handful. She stepped into the fireplace, gave a smile to Draco and then to Narcissa before tossing the powder into the hearth and disappearing in a flash of green smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Draco stood and watched the spot that Hermione was at for a few silent moments before he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to marry her," he said.

"Oh? Should I go and get your grandmother's ring?"

Draco chuckled softly, "Not just yet. I have a feeling she wouldn't agree to marriage until at least after Hogwarts, maybe even well after that if she decides to do more schooling, depending on what she plans to do."

"I would have to agree," his mother said. "But I'll place it in your desk drawer, just in case you change your mind." She turned her son around to face her and gave him soft smile, "Oh Draco, my little Dragon. It makes my heart happy that after everything you have gone through, you have found happiness." She gave him one last hug, "I quite like her by the way. Please bring her around more often."

Draco smiled at his mother, "Yes ma'am. Now, why don't you go get ready for your lunch date with Aunt Andromeda. I have to wait a few more minutes still."

She squeezed her sons hand, "Have a good rest of the year my son. I'll write you and tell you how things go."

Another nod and his mother flowed out of the room, while Draco kept his eyes on the clock mantel, counting down the minutes until he could go to Kings Cross.

* * *

Hermione arrived at King's Cross before many of the other students. She quickly exited the floo so other travels could come through after her. She dusted herself off and started walking over to train.

"Hermione!" came a voice behind her.

She turned around and gave a smile as she saw Ginny coming towards her. "Hey Gin. Just you today?"

"Yeah, mum is watching Teddy and dad had to work. I'm the only one left going to school so I just said I'd take the floo here."

"I just got here as well."

"So, how was the rest of your holiday?" asked Ginny, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed slightly but shook her head, "I'll tell you later. But remember, Draco and I-"

"Are just friends, yeah yeah. Don't worry. Hey look, there's Luna. Luna! Over here!" Ginny called over to her friend.

The three girls talked while Hermione kept her eyes over towards the floo for Draco to emerge. She saw that McCoy and his friends had arrived and glared in her direction, but otherwise caused no issues as they entered the train and took a compartment.

Hermione shook her head as a flash of blond caught her eye walking past. He looked over at the group and gave a nod before he also went onto the train.

Feeling better now that he was here, she suggested that the three of them head onto the train as well. She walked with Ginny and Luna until they found a compartment, then promised to find them at the carriages when they got to Hogsmeade.

When she got to the train car for the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, she noted that Draco was already in a compartment, reading a book. She walked in and gave a nod, "Hello Draco. Have a good holiday?"

Draco glanced up, giving her a bored look, "I suppose. You?"

"Oh yes," she said, as she sat down across from him, "I went skiing with a _very_ good friend of mine and had a wonderful time."

She could tell Draco was forcing himself not to smirk at her, so she flashed him a smile which finally broke his resolve and he smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you had such a good holiday," he said as he went back to reading his book.

Hermione settled herself into her seat and pulled out a book for herself, stealing glances at him every once in awhile and smiling to herself.

* * *

The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful, without so much as a mutter or sneer from anyone as Hermione did her rounds. She hoped this was a sign that things were finally starting to look up for the remainder of the school term. That evening, Draco joined her in the carriage ride back to the castle along with Ginny and Luna, who talked about their holiday vacation and the upcoming school exams.

"I can't believe we'll soon be taking our N.E.W.T.S.!" fretted Hermione.

Ginny patted her hand, "You know, as well as everyone else, that you'll be fine-"

"That's what I keep telling her," said Draco, who was sitting across from them.

"Now me on the other hand…" said Ginny with a shudder, "I need to seriously up my game in the studying department." She gave Hermione pleading eyes, "Will you help me?"

Draco rolled his eyes but grinned as Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not really worried about the N.E.W.T.S.," said Luna airly next to Draco. "Did you know that the Nargles who live in fruit give you a boost of intelligence? It's true. Father plans on sending me some right before testing, just in case."

Draco raised a brow to Hermione in question, who merely shrugged before turning to Luna, "Perhaps you should study with us anyways, Luna. Just in case the, um, Nargles, are too tired to give you extra intelligence."

"Hm," thought Luna, "I suppose."

"What about you Malfoy, planning on joining in on our study sessions?" asked Ginny with wiggle of her eyebrows.

Draco glared at her, "I don't know how much studying I'd actually get with you three hens clucking the whole time, but I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Ginny grinned at him, "So it's settled. We'll set aside time to meet in the library and study our arses off."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her friends language, then caught Draco's eye who threw her a wink, causing her to blush slightly. "Settled then," she agreed. "Let's meet tonight after dinner and work out a schedule. Then get plenty of rest everyone, because starting tomorrow, it's crack-down time."


	25. Chapter 25

For the next few weeks, the four of them met in the library after dinner three times a week and then a whole day on Sunday to work on homework and study. Hermione and Draco found themselves there nearly every day, however, shooting each other glances from the corners of their eyes, but otherwise, keeping their distance. Once Madam Pince would leave for the evening, Hermione would lock the doors while Draco put up a _Muffliato_ and the two of them would work together on homework, talk, and snog until one of them had to leave to do their rounds.

"I hate not being able to do this whenever I want," said Draco, and he nipped and suckeled right behind her ear, a spot he found that she particularly liked the most.

She closed her eyes and hummed in agreement, "I know. But it's only for a few months."

"And tell me again why I can't have my way with you right here, on this table?" he asked, biting down gently on her collar bone.

"Because, we… we just can't," she said breathlessly. She glanced at her watched and groaned, "I have to start my rounds soon."

He moved her face to his and kissed her lips soundly, "Five more minutes?"

"Two," she amended, before attacking his lips and running her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails slightly against his scalp.

"You make me insane when you do that," he said, nipping her lip.

She smirked against his lips, "I know, that's why I do it."

He laughed and kissed her hard before finally pulling away, "I'll walk you out."

She nodded as she straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know, your hair looks the same whether or not we've been snogging," he teased, earning him a soft whack on the arm as she laughed.

"To bad the same can't be said about you. It looks like you stuck a fork in an electric socket," she quipped back.

Draco grumbled and pulled out a charmed comb from his bag and after two quick sweeps, his hair was back to normal.

"No fair," she pouted.

He kissed her pouted lip gently, "You're just jealous of my amazing hair."

She rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy." She stuck her untamable hair in a messy bun and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Ready?"

He nodded, grabbing his own bag as he took down the _muffliato_ spell and unlocked the doors.

"So," Hermione began as they walked back to their rooms, "Are McCoy and his friends still giving you issues?"

"Other than glaring and talking under their breath while staring at me, nothing. You?" he asked.

"About the same," she admitted.

"Well, still stay clear of them, if you can help it. They may be laying low, but I don't trust them."

"I don't either," she said in agreement. They were in front of her door and she said the password to open it, not bothering to hide it from Draco. She tossed her bag on the couch while he waited outside the opened door.

"I wonder if those charms are still in effect," he asked, his shoe right at the threshold.

"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy,' she said, walking over to him and pushing him lightly out of the way while she closed the door,. "I'd rather not test that theory and get in trouble, alright?"

"You're so fun to rile up," he said with a smirk. "So are you going to walk to me to my door and kiss me goodnight?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to give him a smirk.

"I think you can find your way." She turned on her heel and walked a few steps before looking back and saying "Goodnight, Malfoy," in a sing-song voice.

He grinned back, "G'night, Granger."

* * *

Another few weeks passed and Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Luna were in the library, working on their homework, when suddenly, Ginny let out a groan and dropped her head to the desk, "I can't read another word. I need a break. Anyone want to grab some brooms and take ride around the quidditch pitch for some fresh air?"

Draco closed his book, "Absolutely." He turned his attention to Hermione, "You game?"

"Me?" She nearly squeeked. "No. No no no. No thanks."

Draco looked at her quizzically, "Don't tell me Miss Brave Gryffindor is afraid of heights?"

"Not heights. Just, flying on brooms mostlyl," she mumbled into her book.

"I like keeping my feet on the ground as well," said Luna. "I wouldn't mind some fresh air though."

"Why don't you and Hermione go to the pitch as well? You won't have to leave the ground, just sit in the stands?" suggested Ginny.

"That sounds like a good compromise. We'll grab some sandwiches and meet you over there," said a relieved Hermione.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised," said Ginny as she and Draco walked down to the pitch together, brooms slung over their shoulders.

"Oh? About what?" he asked.

"How well you and Hermione are pulling off this 'friends only'' facade. I don't know how you two do it. When Harry and I are around each other we-"

"Please stop there," said Draco, "I really don't want to picture Potter and you doing _anything_ together… ever."

Ginny snorted, "You sound like Ron."

Draco stopped in his tracks and gaped at the redhead, "You take that back. I am nothing like _Weasel_."

"No, but you are a _ferret_ ," she said with a smirk, which turned into laughter as Draco picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way to the pitch, kicking and screaming while laughing her arse off.

* * *

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and Hermione found herself getting irritated every time Ginny would ask if she and Draco were going to do anything.

"I dunno Gin," she said one evening, rubbing her eyes, "Probably not. It's not like we can go out on a date or anything. We'll probably stay in the library and study until Madam Pince leaves and celebrate then or something."

"Aren't you tired of hiding in the library though?" her friend asked seriously.

"It's fine. Honestly," she said reassuringly to her friend, "Can we please get back to studying? I would like to finish taking notes on this chapter before lunch."

Ginny frowned as her friend went back to burying her nose in her book, "Sure, 'Mione."

"Hey," Ginny said to Draco as she caught up with him in the halls later that day.

"Yes, Weaslette?" he said, smirking.

"Are you making any plans for Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Why, are you asking me out?" he said with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

She smacked his arm, "I'm serious." She dropped her voice to barely a whisper, "Are you planning anything special with Hermione? Because even though she says she doesn't want to do anything, I bet she would love it if you did."

"Don't you worry your fiery head," he said, "I have something planned that I know she'll love."

* * *

Hermione woke on Valentine's Day morning and groaned. She sat up and said to herself, "Don't think about it. It's just another day. Nothing special." She eyed a small, wrapped present on her desk and went over to it, debating if she should give it to Draco, or wait. She finally decided to put it into her bag, in case she got the opportunity later.

The Great Hall that morning was decorated in streamers of red, white, and pink, with floating bubbles in the shape of hearts over all the tables. Owls were swooping down, delivering letters and sweets to many of the students and it surprised Hermione when a regular barn owl landed in front of her breakfast plate, its leg extended with a letter attached.

"For me?" she asked. She willed herself not to glance over at Draco, who was busy talking with Luna. She untied the letter and offered the owl a piece of bacon before placing the letter in her lap and reading the contents.

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Would you be so kind to meet me by the kitchens tonight at 8 o'clock tonight? I have a surprise for you.  
_ _Happy Valentine's Day.  
_ _Love,  
_ _-D_

Hermione smiled to herself and stuffed the letter in her cloak pocket. She looked over at Draco who had turned his attention to her at the same time. She gave him a smile and a nod and went back to eating her breakfast, her outlook on the day suddenly brighter.

* * *

"I think you should definitely go with the green dress," said Ginny, who was laying on her stomach on Hermione's bed, as her friend tried on a few dresses.

"But it's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't I wear red?"

"True, but, green is _his_ house color and it would appeal to him."

Hermione looked in the mirror again, "I do like how this one looks on me. Ok, fine. Green dress. But…" she pulled something red and lacey from one of her drawers, "Red knickers."

"Oooo, go Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione blushed slightly as she stepped into her bathroom to change, "And are you sure he hasn't hinted at anything the past few days?" she called out.

"Nothing specific. He said he did have something planned but he wouldn't give me details. Afraid I'd tell you or something."

Hermione stuck her head out from the bathroom, "And would you have?"

"Of course. A lady has to be prepared. But I wouldn't have told _him_ that."

Hermione laughed and went back into the bathroom, attempting to fix up her hair.

"Are you sure it's ok if I hang out here and wait for Harry? He said he'd be around at 9," Ginny asked.

"I'm positive. It's easier if he meets you here rather then him going up to the Gryffindor tower." She poked her head out of the bathroom again, "Just no funny business," she said with a slight glare at her friend.

Ginny laughed, "I promise." She glanced at the time, "Oh, 'Mione, you better hurry up, it's ten minutes till 8."

"I know, I know," Hermione said, rushing out of the bathroom. "So, how do I look?"

Ginny smiled at her friend, who was wearing a dark green, calf-length dress with a swooping neckline. She noticed that Hermione took her advice on the makeup and loved the added sparkle of earrings and otter necklace. Her hair was curled like it was at the Yule Ball nearly four years ago. "You look beautiful. He won't know what hit him."

Hermione laughed nervously, "Thanks Gin." She pulled on her cloak so that it covered the dress. At Ginny's questioning look, she said simply, "I want the dress to be a surprise."

She bid her friend farewell and made her way towards the kitchens. She wondered briefly why

Draco wanted to meet here instead of the Astronomy Tower, but figured it was probably because it would be taken up by a bunch of other teenagers.

She got to the designated spot with a few minutes to spare and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

She heard footsteps behind her and smiled to herself as he approached.  
"Evening Granger," he said.

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach as she turned around, face to face, not with Draco, but with McCoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Anyone see that coming? Yes? No?**  
 **Only one more chapter to go! EEP!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter! Woot!**

* * *

Hermione frowned at McCoy, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Didn't you get my note? I saw the owl deliver it you at breakfast this morning," he said.

"That… that was from _you_?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Who else would it be from? I mean, it's not like it would have been from _Malfoy_ , now would it? We all know you are only friends, so why would you get all gussied up for the likes him?" He gave her a knowing smirk which caused her to glare at him.

"You set this up! You purposefully signed that letter from him-"

"Correction, I only signed it with a 'D'. And my name is Derek, so that wasn't necessarily a lie."

"But still! You knew I'd think it was from him-"

"And why is that? Finally going to come clean and admit that you're dating that scum?"

"Why does it matter to you if we are or not?" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Just admit it. Everyone already suspects anyways, you two aren't fooling anyone."

"Fine," she said with a frustrated sigh, "Yes. We're together."

He glared at her and took a menacing step towards her, "I knew it."

Hermione gulped, and took a step back, only to be met with a cobblestone wall. "You back off right now, McCoy- Derek. Or I'll take away house points."

Derek let out a laugh, "Like I care about something as stupid as house points. No. It's time we taught you lesson so that you know what it means to be with a son of a death eater, once and for all."

"W-w-we?" she stumbled.

He snapped his fingers and his two friends, Ashby and Sullivan, were on the each side of her, grabbing an arm. Ashby fished around her robe pocket and found her wand, tossing it the McCoy.

He twirled it in his fingers for a moment before tossing it to the side and walked even closer to his target.

* * *

Ginny thumbed through a magazine on Hermione's couch, waiting until it was time for Harry to come and pick her up, and was happily surprised when there was a knock at the door, a almost an hour before his arrival time.

Ginny opened the door, a smile on her face, and was about to launch herself into her boyfriend's arms, when instead, she took a step back, "Malfoy?"

"Weaslette? You're not Hermione," he said.

"And you're not Harry," she said back.

"Is Hermione here? I came to surprise her for Valentine's Day."

"Um, no. She's off meeting _you_... at your meeting place?"

"Meeting place? What meeting place?"

"The one from your letter this morning?" said Ginny with a raised brow.

Draco frowned, "I didn't write her a letter. This was all a surprise."

"Then… then who wrote to Hermione and told her to meet by the kitchens at 8?" she asked.

Draco's frown turned into a glare, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Without another word, he turned around and ran off towards the kitchens, Ginny right behind him.

* * *

"McCoy, I'm warning you. Back. Off. Now," said Hermione, struggling against his friends restraints.

"No. I don't think I will," he said, nearly nose to nose with her. "You filthy mudblood _bitch_."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again, trying to keep her nerves at bay.

"Because!" he snapped, "It's not fair that someone like the likes of Draco Malfoy can get off scott-free but _every_ other branded Death Eater was thrown into Azkaban!"

"Draco was acquitted of charges because he didn't DO anything!" she argued back. "And what he did do, was out of duress!"

"Yeah, same as my father! Who was only following direct orders from You-Know-You! He would have killed him otherwise! It was either kill or be killed!" McCoy said, angry tears threatening to shed.

"Look, I'm sorry if your dad got thrown into Azkaban, but that's not Draco's fault. You can't blame him for-"

"I can, and I will!" he reached behind him and brandished his own wand, aiming it at her " _Crucio_!"

Hermione let out a scream of pain before she was hit with a silencing spell by one of the other boys. Now she stood there, her mouth agape in pain, but no sound come out. After moment, he released her from the Unforgivable and she sagged, her knees buckling as she panted to catch her breath. She seemed to regain herself, he hit her again with the curse until he saw tears streaming down her face, then finally ended it, once again waiting for her to catch her breath.

McCoy paced in front of her and waited for her to look at him, and when she did, she held his gaze with daggers in her eyes. She mouthed something, but with the silencing spell still on her, he merely laughed and said, "What was that? Can't hear you." He and his friends sniggered when all of a sudden, he was hanging upside down by his ankles, thoroughly confused as to what happened, and dropped his wand in the process.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. NOW!" Draco snarled. He and Ginny had snuck up behind McCoy while they were in the process of torturing Hermione. It was Ginny whose wand was pointed at McCoy while Draco aimed his between Ashby and Sullivan. The two boys glanced between McCoy and Draco and decided to run for it.

"Not so fast," said Draco as he sent ropes from his wand that bound the boys together, making them topple in the process. "I think the Headmistress would like a word with you two."

"It's not our fault!"

"Yeah, Derek made us!"

"You assholes!" yelled McCoy who was still upside, "You were 100% on board with this up until 30 seconds ago!"

Draco ignored the yelling match between McCoy and his cronies and went over to Hermione, who was sitting shakily on her knees in the spot where the two boys dropped her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Draco as he cupped her face in his hands and looked her over.

She sniffled and nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Draco frowned before realizing she was under a spell and pointed his wand at her, letting her speak once again.

"I'm f-f-fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all."

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead, before turning his attention to McCoy. Without a word, he strolled up to the upside boy, threw his fist back, and hit him square in the face.

Obscenities rung through the air as McCoy covered his gushing face with his hands, swinging by the ankle in mid air, much like a punching bag.

"If you ever so much as _look_ at Hermione again, you can bet your arse you will receive more than a broken nose, got it?" Draco seethed before he gave a nod to Ginny, who finally spoke the counter curse, letting McCoy fall to the ground.

The younger Slytherin scrambled to his feet, wiping the blood off his face with his cloak sleeve, breathing heavy as he looked between Draco, Ginny, and Hermione, who was finally standing but leaning against Ginny for support.

Draco just shook head before looking disgusted at him before saying "Ginny, can you go fetch the Headmistress, please."

Ginny nodded and walked Hermione over to him, who put an arm around Hermione's waist to support her. Once she knew her friend was stable, she dashed off to McGonagall's office.

McCoy just glared at the two in front of him, sniffling every now and again until the blood flow from his nose stopped.

"Why'd you do it, McCoy? Beating me up wasn't enough for you, you had go and use an Unforgivable on a woman?" asked Draco.

"I figured if we went for one of the people you cared about the most, that that would hurt you the most," said McCoy finally.

"What, exactly, do you have against _me_?" asked Draco.

McCoy's glare hardened, "Every single Death Eater was sentenced to Azkaban. Everyone, except you. And why is that, Malfoy?"

"Because I didn't do anything to warrant getting thrown in there! I never killed anyone or used an unforgivable curse, unlike YOU-"

"You let your Death Eater buddies into the castle! With a werewolf! How was that overlooked?"

"It wasn't, you idiot," said Draco. "My family had to help fund the cost for rebuilding the school. I also agreed to make potions for St. Mungo's _for free_ this past summer after the War. The only reason why I am still not paying my debt is because McGonagall invited me back here. However, I have decided that after I graduate, I will resume those duties. It's the least I could do for what my family and so called, what was it you called them? _Buddies_? Did to the wizarding world.."

Hermione looked up at Draco with warmth in her eyes, "You never told me that," she said.

He looked to her and kissed her forehead, "I figured once we started talking about plans for after Hogwarts, I'd bring it up."

Hermione smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Draco turned his attention back to McCoy, "Any more questions as why I didn't get sent to Azkaban?"

McCoy turned his head and looked away before shaking his head.

"Oh, and by the way, even if you don't care about something as silly as house points," Hermione said, "I bet your fellow classmates will. 100 points taken away, from _each_ of you."

Draco winced at the amount, but nodded in agreement.

They heard the familiar footsteps of Headmistresses McGonagall approach them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said as she scanned her eyes around, noting two boys tied up together and another bleeding from his nose.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another before explaining everything.

* * *

The rest of the school term went without issue. McCoy was expelled from Hogwarts and was sentenced 6 months in Azkaban for the use of an Unforgivable Curse. His friends, Ashby and Sullivan, had detention every weekend until the end of the school term.

As for Draco and Hermione, they finally stopped hiding their relationship and could be seen in each others company all throughout the day.

Graduation Day came and went and the group of friends found themselves at the Burrow, the only place that was big enough to hold the festivities.

As friends and family ate and drank, Draco tapped his fork on a goblet to get everyone's attention. "I want to make a toast to the end of an era. No more school!" He received cheers and clapping for those who had graduated along with him and laughter from everyone else. Hermione giggled into her hands though rolled her eyes when he made eye contact with her. "I also have a very important question to ask a very important person in my life," Draco said, his eyes still on Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened as he walked over to her and got down on one knee.

Whispers swept through the crowed, but Ginny shushed them all so Draco could talk.

"When I was asked to return to Hogwarts to finish school, I never thought in a million years that I'd end up where I am today… friends with Gryffindors…. Reunited with family, be one of the top N.E.W.T. testers at the school, but most importantly… You. That's why, Hermione Jean Granger, I would like it very much if you would, please… " he procured a box from his pocket, about the twice the size of a ring box, "I ask that you open this box."

He smiled at her as she nervously took the box from his hand. She looked at him curiously before shaking the box lightly. He rolled his eyes "Just open it, Granger."

She glanced over to her parents who were smiling and nodding for her to continue.

She undid the big red bow that held the box together and lifted the top. She peered and saw the item inside, letting out a nervous laugh as she pulled out a silver key, with a Gingerbread keychain.

"What… what is this?" she asked.

"That, love, is a key to our new flat. That is, if you want to move in with me?" he asked.

She wrapped the key around her hand as she nodded, leaping into his arms and squeezing him in a tight hug. "Yes, Draco, I'd like that very much."

Everyone around them clapped and cheered, before going back to what they were doing.

Ginny came up to them, "Wow! Moving in together, how exciting!"

Hermione laughed, "I know! For a moment there, I was afraid he was proposing."

Both girls giggled as Draco flashed her his signature smirk, "All in due time, love. All in due time."

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him, "What?"

Draco just shrugged, put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cookie, offering it to her, "Gingersnap?"

* * *

 **A/N: And FIN~!**  
 **Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! And once again, a huge thanks to my Huffle-twin, Sweet Little Bullet!  
Follow me on Twitter (HufflepuffMom82)  
ALSO! Stay tuned because I have another Dramione in the works... it's a bit darker then my usual stories (trying my hand at ****something different). I have a few chapters written, but they need beta'd first and I also need to think up of a title for it haha! Follow me to get the new story as soon as I post it!  
~Hufflepuff Mommy **


End file.
